


MEANT TO BE TOGETHER

by DK06



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbend, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK06/pseuds/DK06
Summary: There is a legend that says:  When two souls are destined to be together anything even the death can’t intervene.Bilbo had many regrets one of them was to have picked up that ring, having left that burden on the shoulders of Frodo; but the greatest of these regrets was never having told to Thorin what he felts for him, not being able to save him or his nephews; our little hobbit died with that in his mind, in his heart. The story focuses on the modern era where we have a Bilbo reincarnated but the point is that now he is a women and his family is not only made up of his parents and him in his new life he has two older brothers, the man a boy average height with blond hair and the same as his father's green eyes, his name Billy and a girl almost as tall as Billy black hair and equal to those blue eyes like her mother, her name Bard.





	1. Dreams or Memories?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destinados a estar Juntos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348706) by [DK06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK06/pseuds/DK06). 



"I want to leave with your friendship" said Thorin lying on the ground.

"No. You're not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live..."

"I want to take my words and my actions in the door. You did what only a true friend would" said whit less and less energy in his voice "I’m sorry. I was too blind to see it. I regret to have sent you to such a danger…"

"No, I'm glad to have shared your dangers, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is much more than any Baggins deserves"

"Goodbye dear thief. Return to your books. And your armchair. Plant your trees. Watch them grow" with less streng "if more of us valued your ways, food and cheer above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. But sad or merry, I must leave it now. Farewell…" and these were his last words.

"No, wait-Thorin... I..." but it was too late, he had gone to a place where he couldn’t follow.

 

Bilbo woke up with tears in her eyes and said in a whisper "I love you" she was in the bathroom washing her face, erasing the traces of her tears, she had dreams so real since she was young although at the time she was a little boy living in a beautiful, quiet and peaceful place, after the arrival of that wizard who asked if he would like to go on an adventure, after that the dreams became more exciting, full of dangers and adventures; clear that she always believed that dreams were the fruit of her imagination and the fact that she had a large collection of books of all kinds, but after meeting those dwarves and go through so many things with them, adding that his brother Billy more closely resembled one of the younger who if she remember was called Fili and even stranger that her sister has the same name and is the female version of Bard the archer who killed the dragon; that made her realize that these were more than dreams, a dream can’t leave you with that weight she felt in her chest after seeing the death of that dwarf.

She couldn’t go back to sleep and was far dawn, so she decided to go down and prepare the breakfast.

Once in the kitchen she found her sister who seems to have had the same idea as her, ‘it was too early to be wake up?’ Was the question she do to her sister, wondered and she replied "I had a dream, more nightmare than dream, so I couldn’t go back to sleep, and you?" said turning to look at Bilbo with a smile.

"Just like you… can you tell me your dream?" she said with a smile and Bard looked at her and began "I was in a village in flames, I don’t know what happened but in my mind was only the idea that I must do something, and I climbed a tower and started shooting arrow after arrow into the monster that was destroying the place, but his skin was too strong for any of the arrows to take effect, then a boy appeared... he came with a black arrow and I use him as an arc... can you believe that… me using a child as an bow" said with a slight jokingly "the monster died anyway, with that arrow and all celebrated, end"

Bilbo playing said "you'd make a great novel"

So her sister replied "don’t bother me, you better than anyone know I'm no good telling stories"

And Bilbo with a small laugh and a tone mockingly replied "I know, I know. When I was little I never understood any of the stories you read me and I had to ask Billy to read them again for me" Bard looked frowning and Bilbo with a smile on her face, and then both were laughing , apologetically.

And then the silence came to that kitchen and Bilbo told her sister "the monster... was a dragon, right?" and Bard looked at her with some astonishment on his face

"How...?"

Bilbo interrupted "and his name was Smaug, and you had more dreams like that, where you're a man, right?" Bard realized that Bilbo was not playing and she seriously wonder.

"So it's not my imagination and you're the little that was with them, who gave me that stone?" Bilbo nod

"I had such dreams, why you didn’t tell me?" Bilbo looked at her and with a slight smile ask

"Why didn’t you tell me?" then remembered why she never told anyone of her dreams, anyone would tell you that are simple dreams that are only fruit of things you read or saw. Then silence again came to the kitchen, silence that was broken by a manly voice, her older brother Billy who had overheard the conversation

"You know mom told me a story when I was little, she told me that there are stories of reincarnation or something and when people have such dreams are actually memories"

Both turned to fix their gaze on Billy, no one knew what to say or how to say it but Bilbo had grown as someone who spoke what is her mind without wonder "you also have that kind of memories… dreams, whatever... ?" and with a smile Billy nodded.

"... Are you Fili?"  
"No, but it seems that my son looked more like me than I thought…" then Bilbo recalled that some of the company mentioned that Fili resemblance to his father.

"You are the father of Fili..."

Billy interrupted "...and Kili, Dis’s husband, sister of Thorin and Frerin" he added with a smile.

"I didn’t have the pleasure of knowing you at that time, but the things that I heard of you. You two weren’t women" both nodded.

It was still before dawn and with some tea all three sat down to talk about their dreams or rather their memory; Bard told them how hard her life had been in Lake Twon, but it was worth every time he came home and saw his three sons, Billy told them their memories of the battles, the happiness he felt returning to home and see his littles devils, he also speak of the battle of which he doesn’t return; Bilbo told them the simple life she led before traveling with Thorin Oakenshield and his company, also talk about Fili and Kili and their friendship and their mischievousness, Billy and Bard laughed more than once and Billy apologized. At the end the three felt as if they had let go a burden and now knew that they don’t have to kept that weight only for them, although there was an issue that Bilbo never tell them the feelings that she hide from Thorin.


	2. Thorin and Company

"I want to leave with your friendship" the pain was unbearable.

"No. You're not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live" Bilbo said with tears in his eyes.

"I want to take my words and my actions in the door. You did what only a true friend would" his energy was less "I’m sorry. I was too blind to see it. I regret to have sent you to such a danger…" he didn’t know how to apologize, how could I doubt someone like you?, he thought.

"No, I'm glad to have shared your dangers, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is much more than any Baggins deserves" he said and the little hobbit cried.

"Goodbye dear thief. Return to your books. And your armchair. Plant your trees. Watch them grow" he knew his time had come "if more of us valued your ways, food and cheer above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. But sad or merry, I must leave it now. Farewell…" said with his last strength and from the depths of his heart, saw Bilbo’s lips move but he cannot hear what came out of them.

Thorin woke up that was the last memory of his past life; bothered him for have died at the hands of that damn orc, he was frustrated to have fallen to the madness that consumed his grandfather, his heart ached remembering the face of his hobbit, his friend, the only person who aroused in him a feeling that went beyond friendship. But he had hoped to meet him, he had meet his entire company again, his brothers, so he’ll have the chance to apologize, to redeem himself, hopping he will appear at his life in some point.

His family kept traces the lineage Durin, so the belief of people who came to life was not a stranger subject, and for luck his current mother was a believer of reincarnation.

His sister Dis was just like he remembered a strong, authoritarian woman and the only person who can facing his good friend Dwalin, his brother Frerin not live long in his past life so only had memories of a teenager with a lot of energy and who loved being surrounded by women.

Members of his company remained the same, of course these days is not very common to have such long beards like they had at that time and at such young age, but the essence, their spirits, their attitudes was that the ones he remember, although there were drastic physic changes in some of them.

 

 

...

 

Thorin at the age of 23 years is the future heir to the architectural firm called Erebor, so he studied administration, the company currently is directed by his father, where he and his brothers and some of his friends would work; Dis at 20 is a student of architecture and at 21 Frerin is studying marketing; Dwalin at the age of 23 years was a cop, the best of his class, he could expect no less from someone who is happy to use his strength against someone; he couldn’t help but smile every he remembered how Dwalin had forced Bofur and Glóin to help him with his workout, killing two birds with one stone as he said and making the poor Glóin down some kilos.

His good friend Balin was older than him for a year now and still remained as one of the most serene, wise and trustworthy people he has ever met, but that he was reborn as a woman, was a student of psychology and join Dis for make life impossible for Dwalin, Frerin and he wasn’t entirely to his liking; but they weren’t the only one who had to suffer by having sisters, Bofur had to put up Bifur his now older sister, who with his 21 years was a professional boxer and Bombur who studied gastronomy and worked in one of the best restaurants in the city, a 19 years old very talented girl when the kitchen was concerned, Bofur with an age of 20 is one of the best students of architecture with Dis.

Dori, Nori and Ori were reborn as women and were responsible for making life miserable all together with the other girls, Dori with 23 years had inherited the restaurant where works Bombur, Nori an impressive law student at 21 years who already had the opportunity to work in a law firm and Ori a talented young artist of 18 years.

Oin meanwhile has 24 years and is a great doctor and Glóin three years younger is a civil engineering student and intern in Erebor, lucky they had reincarnated as men, of course that didn’t stop they were victims of the women of their group.

He had even had the misfortune of seeing the damn Thranduil in a charity party, Thranduil now owns one of the best vineyards in the country or something like that, Thranduil all he did was talk about his wines.

Even Nori had told him that the owner of the firm for which he worked was Elrond Lord of Rivendell, and had the opportunity to confirm that he remember them. But what bothered him didn’t was that he had seen those two elves, was that he can’t found his... friend, he hadn’t seen Bilbo.

Several shouts from the corridor take him out of his thoughts, which could only mean one thing, his brothers had woken up and not in the best mood judging by the screams. He live in the house of his parents, was a big house, was where he had grown up with his brothers, so he didn’t see the point to move; he had no girlfriend, so not planned to marry and their parents spent traveling each time that was low season for the company in which his father laid Thorin in charge of the company, Dis is hoping to find his past love, father of her children, and Frerin said it was a waste of money and effort to move.

He left his room, down the stairs and met Dis applying a wrench wrestling to his poor brother, since he remembers it was normal and even in his past life was nothing strange to find Frerin being beaten or troubled by his sister.

It was a Saturday morning, he didn’t have to work, so they had agreed to go out for breakfast with Balin and Dwalin, and the lunch they were going to take it at Dori’s restaurant to celebrate that Ori had received an award for her last painting. He had one day ahead very lively with their beloved companions.


	3. Lucky?

Frerin begged for help to Thorin, and Thorin turned saying "if I were in your place would you help me?"

"Who in their right mind would face Dis?" he said almost airless.

"You have your answer then also you must have done something to deserve it"

Very upset Dis was the one who responded "he entered my room while I slept and threw cold water in my face" Thorin couldn’t prevent a small smile escape to see the face of anger of Dis, and said with false weigh to Frerin "sorry, you deserve it... Dis, don’t take much time remember that we’ll have breakfast with Balin and Dwalin"

Dis with a big smile on her face "don’t worry, I’ll finish soon"

 

 

...

 

On the other hand Bard was the first to wake at her home because their parents had decided to go to celebrate their fifth or sixth honeymoon, she lose the count of how many times there were already; and as she was in charge of attending the cafeteria of her family she had to get up early, being weekend her younger siblings didn’t have classes or work so she doesn’t expect to see them almost reached noon, neither was as if she needed to be lifted or something because despite the crowd in the cafeteria, this was always a very quiet place, so it could easily be served by she and the two waiters who work there.

 

Bard is 23 years old and is a graduate student of administration and as someone who loved her family’s cafe she'd always took care of this, whether or not their parents be there. Instead Billy with 21 years had always been a very active boy, whose passions were photography and travel as he had done to enter a university of arts and currently out a career in professional photography at the same university that is actually a student their sister Bilbo who shared his passion for travel, seeing new places, learning new things and write about all this, that her passion for creating stories had made her at 18 y.o. a talented student of literature with a strong desire of become a writer.

 

Currently Billy and Bilbo worked together for a magazine in charge of small reports directed to tourism, this allowed them to travel to nearby cities, Billy was responsible for capturing the beauty of each place in a picture while Bilbo wrote an article of it, it was a job who performed each week, Billy took photographs to participate in various competitions in which he could proudly say that there was always at the top also was assistant of a photographer in a model’s company, while Bilbo had a part time job in a bookstore and drove a blog, all this allowed them to travel from time to time without the need to borrow money from their parents or sister.

 

Because of their studies they should get up really early, thing that they really hate. And taking into account that they are people who consider their beds the 'love of their life', made the weekends the heaven on earth for those two.

 

Everything was clean and ready to open the cafeteria for what Bard think she could go and prepare breakfast for her brothers, her house was right next to the cafeteria so it wouldn’t take much time, but when she enter to her house and go to the kitchen all she could do was laugh when she saw Billy there in shorts and shirt, his 'pajamas', his tousled hair, the carton of milk in one hand and the cereal box in the other, and on one of the dining chairs was Bilbo wrapped in sheets in front of her a bowl of cereal and milk, you could tell she was sleepy because every time she raised the spoon you couldn’t tell whether if she was opening her mouth to eat or yawn.

 

 

...

 

Thorin sighed while he drives, they were delayed to date with Balin and Dwalin, and his beloved (idiots) brothers were looking for any way to get revenge on each other, any excuse was valid for hitting, pinching or insult, but they have always been like that. Once in the cafe, they found Balin and Dwalin sitting and chatting with some tea and biscuits, Thorin apologized for be late and then a girl with a big smile approached them and asked for his orders.

Once done with their order, Balin asked them the reason for their backwardness and that was the trigger for Dis start talking like there was no tomorrow, which caused Frerin imitate her with funny faces. 'As a young child' Thorin thought, but there were something that annoyed him, it was strange but something about the waitress looked familiar but he couldn’t say what. Dis realized that her older brother was in the clouds and slightly approached and asked — that's your type... not bad brother, I see why you don’t have a girlfriend, your expectations are too high — Thorin looked at her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but isn’t that… it's just that I think that I have seen her before but I don’t know where"

"You talk about the girl who waited on us, I thought that was only me"

"Balin, where we know her?"

"It's just a guess but I think it is the Lord of Dale, Bard"

"The Archer?"

"It's just a guess, his eldest daughter looks a like…"

"And what do you plan to do? ask?" said Dis.

"Well, he and I didn’t end on good terms... also doesn’t affect us if is or not he" said Thorin.

 

...

 

"I don’t know if it's good or bad luck that Billy and Bilbo have gone back to bed" thought Bard "I wonder if they’ll be glad to see those guys... should I call them?"

"The order is ready" said one of the employees. Bard came up with the orders, as soon as she served. Balin spoke "I don’t know if you remember me, but long ago you did us a favor and never thanked you properly..."

Bard nodded with a smile "I remember or at least differentiate Thorin Oakenshield, hasn’t changed much still has that look of 'I can do what I want by myself'"

Balin, Frerin and Dis laughed "I’m Balin and this is my brother Dwalin" Dwalin nodded.

"Lord of Noria!?" Bard said.

Balin nodded and said "at that time, now a humble psychologist"

"A pleasure to see you again..." Bard said but Dis interrupted "pleased, Dis younger sister of Thorin and this is a recollected form the street called Frerin" said pointing out to Frerin.

"Excuse the attitude of my brothers..." said Thorin.

"No problem ... but you said Dis?"

"Yes, that’s right…" Dis said with a nod "why?"

"I just know someone who knows you… well knew you then"

"Seriously... Is he or she? Who? Where is he?"

"Calm down Dis"

"How you want me to calm down, he can be Vili who she is talking"

"Well, you guessed right, Billy, it's my younger brother, but he isn’t here at the moment... sorry"

At that time the cafeteria door opened...


	4. Good News

The door opened, it was a blond, tall guy... he was the messenger who brought groceries. Dis realizing that it wasn’t Billy she looks at Bard and asked — W-where is he...?

"Sorry, but..." you could tell that Dis wanted to know about Billy "Thomas, I'll take a little break Marcus and you can take care of everything?"

One of her employees replied "Sure, no problem"

"Okay" said when she sat "what do you want to know...?"

Dis began asking as if there were no tomorrow "where is he? he lives with you? how is he? how he look like? he is tall or not? what does he like? how old is he? he does exercise? he works or studies? where he work… or study? H-he has gi-girlfriend?"

"Ok, ok calm down. I’ll answer if I remember everything..."

"No, you don’t have to answer everything, just... tell me about he..."

With a small smile Bard began "well how I began… he’s my younger brother so he lives with me, he is 21 years old, he is a little taller than me, he is someone very energetic and good news for you I guess, he doesn’t have girlfriend, he studied photography it is what he likes and has several works including a magazine with our younger sister... and I don’t remember what more you ask me..."

Dis with a big smile "you listened, no girlfriend"

"It’s the only thing that you heard?" they said all at once.

"And what do you expected if he loves you, he must had a very bad taste..." Frerin said trying to annoy Dis but she was too happy to care about.

"Could I see him?"

"Now? Sorry, I don’t think that is possible... he's in home sleeping... I could try to call him but cannot promise anything"

"Then I can come back another day?"

"You're welcome to come anytime but... due to college and work the only times he’s in the cafeteria are on weekends, after noon... one more thing if you are coming, doesn’t expect he recognize you..."

"Why…?"

"He remember events, names but not faces, so don’t expect anything"

"But if we talk..."

"Calm down, I’m sure he’ll remember once you talk to him" she said with a warm smile.

"Where does he study…?"

"In college of art..."

"…"

"Sorry..." was Balin whom speak "you mentioned that you have a younger sister, just in case she is in the same situation? could be another of our dear friends..."

Bard thought before answering 'the last time they were together, none of them treat well Bilbo... there's no reason to tell them...'

"No, she's a normal girl..."

Balin looked at her and asked "why you lie?"

"... I don’t know what you mean..." Bard looked at Balin, she stand and looking at Dis said "you're welcome anytime, all of you. Now, with your permission I have to work..."

"You see Thorin and you didn’t want to talk to her..." said Dis with a big smile.

Thorin looked at Dis and then Balin "Balin?"

"She lied, the question is why? and I will find out why..."

Balin got up and went to the bar, where was one of the employees, who kindly asked "How can I help you?"

Balin with one of her best smiles "I want to buy one of those boxes of cookies, I've never seen them before, you made them here?"

"That's right, Miss Bard and her sister Miss Bilbo make them..."

Balin smirked "Bilbo?"

The boy nodded "Miss Bilbo has the hair like... like honey, is very friendly, is much paler than Miss Bard, isn’t tall but has one of the brightest smiles, much like her brother..."

"Mmm... Can you give me the cookies?"

"Oh yeah. I’m sorry"

"It’s ok and thank you very much" she said winking and walking away with a smile.

She returned to her table and all with great curiosity said "and…?"

"Thorin, Dwalin someone tell me short, with honey-colored hair, pale skin and whose name is Bilbo"

"He is here..." Thorin said.

"It may be, though it would be too coincidental... also now is a woman..."

"So the little hobbit, is here..." said Dwalin.

"Seems like that..." replied his sister

"Great, brother by as you talk about him, I always thought that you would never find someone to get over it and you would die alone..."

Thorin looked with some annoyance to Dis but it was true, was remarkable his desire to find his thief and now there was little hope of find him, talk to him.

"And the good news is that is a women, so you wouldn’t have problems in your courtship, but I thought that you’ll do it even if he were a man, no?" Dis said with a grin.

"To tell the truth, as you spoke of him I always was curious to know what he was, and now I know it's a woman, I might have a chance, only if she is pretty, but seeing his sister cannot be so bad..."

Everyone looked at Frerin with some discomfort, for obvious reasons Thorin, Balin because it was his friend whose he spoke and Dis because she had waited for his brother to show interest in another living form that wasn’t family or friend for too long.

"Calm down I was kidding... maybe… because as I say if is pretty, I’m serious"

The question was why the archer lied? She doesn’t want them to see Bilbo? Why? He need to clear the things. Thorin stood up and approached Bard and told her to talk to him for a moment. Bard watched him for a few seconds and nodded, the both sat at an empty table.

"What do you want Oakenshield?"

"Nobody calls me like that now… Why are you so upset? Just a moment ago you were talking very kindly with all us back there"

"..."

"Your younger sister, is ‘that’ Bilbo?" Thorin had no touch to talk and that question gnawed at him since Balin said that there was the slightest chance it was his thief "is the hobbit?"

"What if is true? what would you do to her?"

"I would ask my sincerest apologies ... and would be grateful for what he did"

"..."

"Tell me, is he?"

"You don’t treated him very well the last time..."

"I was blind for gold, didn’t know what to do, thanks to him... I open my eyes, thanks to him I was me at the time I left..."

"..."

"..."

After a big sigh she said "it's the hobbit named Bilbo Baggins who accompanied you that time..."

Thorin couldn’t help but smile "he... she reminds me?"

"Yes"

"She hates me?"

"No"

Thorin exhaled, he doesn’t knew he was holding air "how is he-she?"

"You'll ask me the same as your sister?"

Thorin wanted to know everything his sister ask and more. And that was clearly reflected in his face.

Bard smiled at Thorin sitting in front of him wasn’t the one who had tried to kill Bilbo in his past life and for that after a sigh she began "her name is still Bilbo, she lives with me, she is only 18 years old, she is short, studied literature at the same university as Billy, she works a lot, is very honest, gets sick easily, is a small freckled... no boyfriend if you're interested" she stood saying the last thing "like your sister you are welcome to come whenever you want, just promise me you will not hurt her" Thorin nodded "well, then I’ll see you…"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Thorin got up and returned to his table as he get all looked at him waiting for the answer "if you finished, let's go. Remember that we promised to help with Ori’s party" Thorin said ignoring them.

"That's her or not?" Dis said impatiently

Thorin nodded, causing Dis shut up a cry of joy and just smiled "let's be brothers in law"

"You don’t even know if that pair will fall in love with you, even worse they have to be very different from what you two met, may not even feel something for you, how can you be so happy" Frerin said to bring his brothers to reality.

"At least we'll be friends" said Thorin and Dis in unison

"And if your hobbit falls in love with me?" Frerin said.

"I will not let you be near to her, Frerin" Thorin said with a cold stare. And continued "Billy also knows you may not recognize your face but he’ll remember, you think he'd let you be near to his little sister"

"You think that he’ll let me approach to his big sister?"

"I don’t think he’ll let you be near to his mother"

"You think she's pretty?"

They ignore Frerin and go to say goodbye and thanks to Bard, but Balin approached to her and whisper "Bard…there will be a meeting this afternoon, attended by all. You could come with those two?" Bard was a little surprised by the invitation "everyone will be happy to see you" Balin said smiling.

Bard took out a pen and paper, and after writing something in it, she gave it to Balin and smiling said "send me the address and I’ll see what I can do, not promise anything..." Balin nodded and they all say goodbye.


	5. Party

Balin keep the paper without anyone noticing, he didn’t want them to keep fake hope after all Bard hadn’t confirmed anything, so she doesn’t tell them unless she gives a positive response.

Now they had to go to Dori’s restaurant to prepare everything; Balin and Dwalin had come to the cafeteria on the motorcycle, Balin considered fun to travel with her brother, but her hair ended up a mess so she asked Thorin to take her in his car, which gladly he agree. While traveling Balin sent the message with the restaurant direction to Bard, wishing she could take her brothers.

 

 

...

 

Back at the cafe Bard received the message of Balin, she waits that the number of customers get down and then asked her employees to take charge of everything, she would tell her brothers about the party and whom she had seen in the cafeteria.

Upon entering through the front door, she noticed the suitcases of her brothers were in the corridor then she began to call them "Billy, Bilbo..." as she reached the living room she found Bilbo lying on the couch and reading a book "Bilbo, what make your suitcase and Billy’s in the corridor?"

Still reading the book she said "we go to a little trip to a beautiful villa on the outskirts of the city"

"What... you didn’t tell me nothing this morning"

"We just get a call from the magazine, they want us to do a review of that town and want it for Tuesday"

"But you just do your article?"

"Yes, but there is a party that is going to take place in that villa and we were asked to do the review, the reservation is already made and everything"

"And we will get a big extra" Fili said entering the room with his camera in hand "returning on Monday"

"On Monday? And your classes?"

"Calm down, we have no classes" said Bilbo

"What is wrong, I thought you were accustomed to our last minute travels" said Billy

"Yes, I'm used is just... it's nothing"

"Sure?" they asked in unison

"Yeah, sure" she was very sorry for the others but for her brothers their jobs were the most important thing.

At that time while Billy packed his camera and accessories and Bilbo struggled mentally to decide which book bring with her, Bard sent a message to Balin - ' _I'm sorry, but we cannot attend my brothers are traveling for work, so it will be impossible. I'm truly sorry. P.S. You could tell Dis and Thorin that if they think come tomorrow to the cafeteria that pair will not be here, and thanks for the invitation Att. Bard.’_

 

 

...

 

At that moment Balin laughed seeing how Nori and Frerin mocked Dwalin, when her phone rang, Balin smiled to see that the number was of Bard, but the smile disappeared when she read the message and immediately answered - _'Thank you for communicating and I regret that you cannot attend, but tell me you tell them about us?_ '- She received a response that was not much of her liking -' _no, I don’t tell them. But I promise to do it as soon as they return from their trip._ '

"For now I cannot do anything, I'll see how I can fix the situation later, for now I better don’t say anything and wait until the party end" thought Balin, then she heard his brother yell.

"YOU PAIR OF USELESS… START WORK ONCE AND FOR ALL!!"

"Oh, come on Dwalin, when the others arrive we’ll do it, no Nori?" said Frerin

"Exactly. Now calm down big guy or you’ll have white hair... wait that would be good for you, you’ll finally have some hair on that head"

"I’M NOT BALD!!"

"That’s true Nori, our friend here is not bald, he shaves his head... to see if some air make his brain works"

While they laugh, Dwalin anger grew and grew, what you could clearly see in his red face.

Dwalin grabbed both by the collar and said "Nori thanks to god that you are a woman now and you Frerin thank that your brothers are my friends, because if they wouldn’t I use the both as box sacks in my workouts... but don’t think you escaped of the punishment..." and raising his voice slightly "guys, you wouldn’t mind if I use Frerin and Nori as assistants in the next police’s physical test, no? It will be easy and a little exercise will not hurt them!  "

Dori, Thorin and Dis said in unison "no problem!"

Nori and Frerin knew what awaited them after all he had witnessed the forced Bofur and Glóin training, just remember it made them want to apologize, but an apology isn’t something you hear of those two that easy.

At that moment Bofur enter waving his hand with a big smile, right behind him Oin and Gloin with many ornaments and candies and Bifur with some gifts. And was because they were celebrating not only the award she received but also her birthday, because this fall midweek and they couldn’t meet that day. Bombur who would prepare the cake and the food was in the kitchen, creating one of her 'masterpieces' as she called them.

 

Already passed noon and still far from finished preparing the restaurant. At that time the restaurant door opened, surprising everyone, it was still too early to Ori come and they hadn’t finished decorating, the food wasn’t ready either and if it was a client? There was a very clear sign saying it was closed for personal reasons. But who entered wasn’t Ori or a client, was Elrond; Nori had invited him.

"You come!!..." Nori said smiling

"Of course, I never refuse an invitation to a party. I hope not bother them"

"You are welcome, like you welcomed us that time" said Dori

"Thank you, and treat me as an equal, please… after all we have almost the same age"

"Then you wouldn’t do it, now there is no difference between us or foolish reason to fight..." this last one Balin said it looking at his friends "we can get along, start from zero" she smiled "Pleased to meet you, I'm Balin"

"It is a pleasure, Elrond" he said returning the smile

"Well then I invited him so..." Nori said grabbing him by the wrist "let me introduce you" and with that she began to take him from person to person, presenting, as she finish, she gives him some ornaments and with a big smile she said "everyone has to help"

"NORI!!" said some voices in unison.

"What!? He may be my boss but that doesn’t mean he will not help"

"Don’t worry… I’ll help you"

 

 

…

 

They had already completed all preparations for the party, but something wasn’t right with Dwalin, Thorin and Balin noticed that and approached to him.

"Dwalin, is more than remarkable that something is bothering you?" Balin said.

"..."

"Dwalin!?"

"It's just… I distracted with the preparations and forgot to go and buy the Ori’s gift..."

"You don’t bought… anything?" Thorin said

"I was planning to give her flo-flowers, the one she likes, but... the flowers wither, so I thought that if I bought them early they wouldn’t be well at the party time..."

"But you can go now" said Thorin"

"Ori come soon"

"We still lack half an hour, you can achieve it" said Balin

"And if I fail, she’ll thought I forget completely"

"If you're still sitting there, you wouldn’t make it... come on, go!"

"…I'll be back soon"

"My foolish brother"

 

 

...

 

At 4:05 pm. Ori returned from her extracurricular workshops. Upon entering the restaurant all the lights were off and that made it a little frightened.

"Dori! Nori! Why the lights are all off?" she said before operating the switch... the lights came on she heard a couple of pops and the next second it was raining confetti on Ori and all were there with the biggest of smiles saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORI!!!" then all moved revealing a book-shaped cake that said 'Happy Birthday No. 19 Ori'.

Everyone began to give her the gifts and to wish her the best, the last person to give her a gift was her sister Nori and said — I'm ... No, we are proud of you Ori. And I hope that we continue celebrating your next birthday together. And although I hate what I'll do... — she said with a deep sigh, took her sister by the shoulders and turned her whispering in her ear — you still lack a gift... — at the entrance was Dwalin with a big bouquet of flowers and looked agitated; this realizing that all was looking at him, he looked away and went to Ori handed the bouquet. Ori blushed and embrace the beautiful flowers.

"Happy Birthday Ori"

Ori looked up with a small smile and said "thanks"

"And that's it all, really? Please I was expecting something more... look like a couple of kindergarten, at least a kiss, no?"

"Frerin!!" all shouted in unison

While all scold Frerin, Dwalin bent down a little and kiss Ori’s cheek "sorry for being late"

Totally red Ori replied "yo-you came at the right time"

"HE KISSED HER!!... and I missed it!!!" Frerin shout

"You dared to lay a finger on my sister, damn gorilla" Nori said with the simple desire of start a fight with Dwalin.

"Who wants cake!?" Dori said, ignoring the fight that had begun.

 

 

...

 

After some karaoke and the occurrences of Nori, Frerin and Bofur; they were cleaning and drinking before leaving to their respective homes. It was then when Balin approached to Thorin and Dis and told them the message of Bard, Dis was depressed a bit but she knew where to find Billy and Thorin thanked her for the message.

 

 

...

 

Bard already at home sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands and shortbread as companions, she saw one of his favorite movies, when the phone rang — Hello?

"Hi Bard, what are you doing?"

"Billy! I'm watching one of my favorite movies"

"It's one of those old and boring movies that you see with Mom and Dad?"

"Hey! Those films are classics ... Why do you call me?"

"To say we finished the job, we arrived early and I take all the pictures and Bilbo just finished writing the review..."

"So you’re coming back!?"

"We don’t decide, after all the reservation is until Monday..."

"..."

"I’m planning take more pictures and Bilbo want to visit more places that are nearby, so..."

After a sigh Bard said "Okay, have fun... but you'd better bring me a recipe!"

"Aye, Sir" said with a small laugh.


	6. Exercise and News

Sunday/6:00 am

On a city principal park, where all the aspiring policemen were trained, there you could see a small group of four people...

"You said that we were going to help you with that silly police exam, but I don’t understand why we’re here and how supposed we’ll help you" said Frerin

"Well then… the test is next weekend, so some cadets asked me to help them with training and I’m so kind that I accept to help them..."

"Why it gives me the impression that you accepted just because you enjoy watching others suffer" Nori said with a raised eyebrow

"As you know…"

"You're going to ignore me, really?"

Dwalin clearing his throat repeated "as you know the physical examination of the police academy consists of several tests, tests that today each cadet will have the opportunity to do till they can’t stand and the correct way is that before you tell them how to perform such tests, to make sure they’ll do it well, we have to give them an example of what they have to do..."

"Yes... and?" said Frerin

"Well, you two will give them that example... E.A.C.H. exercise you have to do it and show them... easy, no?"

"What!?" Nori and Frerin said in unison

"Wait, wait big guy, that means that technically we have to do the stupid test?" Nori said a little annoyed

"I'm glad you understand..." said nodding Dwalin

"THAT IS UNFAIR AND VERY ANNOYING... but there's still something I don’t understand..." Frerin said to Dwalin

"What?" Asked he.

"What Bifur makes here?"

"Bifur always comes and helps me to torture... to train the news" Dwalin said calling the attention of Bifur who made some signs that meant ‘It's really fun’. Bifur was mute because of an accident in which her vocal cords were damaged when she was 15, then all of them already knew each other and when they heard what happened all learned sign language to understand Bifur.

"You're a sadist like Dwalin" said Frerin

"VERY WELL! ARE YOU READY!?" Dwalin yell and a large number of people with sportswear appeared.

"Ready to sweat?" Dwalin said looking at Nori and Frerin with a smile that could only mean 'I'll make sure you suffer' causing a great sigh.

 

 

...

 

Bard was eating the breakfast when the phone rang, she got up from where she was and said "Good morning, Bard speech"

"Bard sweetheart..."

"Mom, How are you? Are you having fun?"

"That should I ask you... but we're fine, actually we decided to return early and stay the remaining days in the villa..."

"Really? Long ago we don’t go there, How is all there? Tell me the animals are well?"

"Everything is fine over here... and how are you? The cafeteria should be just fine, no? But tell me that your brothers don’t burned the house, please…"

"Calm down all is fine... Billy and Bilbo went on a trip by a request of the magazine, so I'm alone at home today"

"They called you?"

"Yes and they are fine"

"All right…"

"... Mom, something happens?"

"Honey... what you would say to come home?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well... your father and I have been thinking and well... we moved to the city for convenience, as the cafe was near like your schools, but you are older now and the time from here to the city is only forty five minutes..."

"Mom?"

"Your father and I... want to come back to home, to our true home, but as I said you are older now so you can choose..."

"... Wait and what you will do with this house and the cafe!?"

"Well if you accept to come with us we could sell the house and the cafe would be all yours Bard, your father wants to take completely care of the villa, the animals we have here and even told me that he wants to plant things, you believe it? Your father who always complained that planting was very tedious for someone like him..." her mother said, laughing over the phone, you could tell that her mother was happy with the idea and indeed she also liked the idea of 'come back', but what about her brothers will they accept the idea? and even accept it after she told them who had she seen in the cafe.

"..."

"Bard... as I told you we will not force you to come with us, or anything like that?"

"Mom…"

"Yes, darling"

"For my part, I want to go home ..."

"..."

"But don’t sell the house, it ‘s right next to the cafe and well... I would like to expand it..."

"No problem, if that's what you want"

"So I don’t see problem to live there, I just have to get up earlier, no? But... it's just my opinion, I don’t know what to say about the travelers"

"What if you tell them to call me... to talk?"

"Let me talk with them and then I call you to tell you what they decided, What do you say?"

"… Are you sure?"

"Yes, sure"

"Okay, we'll do that then... I must go, your father is from one side to another and you know I don’t like leaving him alone... see you later... bye darling"

"Bye, Mom"

Great, the things that she should tell to her brothers when they returned were increasing... and worst of all, she didn’t know how to say them. She had to think of something fast that pair will return tomorrow and then she should have clear that was going to say them and how.

 

 

...

 

Thorin and Dis were in the dining room having their breakfast when the kitchen door opened and Frerin entering completely drenched in sweat, he approached them and dropped into one of the chairs *BAM* It was the sound what they heard when the head of Frerin practically crashed into the table.

"I'm dead" said almost limply

"What happened brother, you cannot stand a little of exercise?"

"Dis... I don’t have the strength to answer that..."

"Come on, Frerin just five days more"

Frerin began to cry and Dis didn’t know whether to feel sorry or laugh, opting for the last one, while Thorin watched his younger brother into a melodrama in the dining room.

At the same time Nori came to her home drenched in sweat like Frerin but not so tired.

"That fucking gorilla He'll pay for this" said as she launched to the couch.

"NO ON THE COUCH, YOU’RE SOAKED IN SWEAT!!" shout Dori

"I've already said I'm not a little girl, don’t treat me like one"

"Well, if you don’t want me to treat you like a child, not act like one" Dori said while she was pulling Nori’s ear "Go take a bath!"

"Auch, who you think you..." said softly Nori

"What!?

"... That... I'm going to take a bath"

 

 

...

 

"We got a lot in the town market... this village isn’t bad, don’t you think?"

"Na, I like ours..."

"Well, I argue with that... you know, I miss to go home, get out and ride a bike whenever I wanted, lie under a tree and read a book..."

"The photographs I take there are beyond amazing..."

"... Long ago that we don’t go, we should tell Bard to go visit next weekend"

"It's a little strange to go visit your own home..."

"You're right, it's a little weird..."

"..."

"... Well, now, where Mr. photographer want to go?"

"Well, we visited all the places where I wanted to take pictures, so... where you want to go, Bilbo?"

"Truthfully we visit all the places I wanted to see, so... I don’t know"

"Go back to the villa?"

"And if we go home? We have nothing else to do around here, so... and are just 11 a.m, we can arrived for dinner with Bard"

"... We can go back and give her a surprise..." Billy gave a smile to her sister to realize that Bilbo had lagged seeing something, he turned around and walked to where Bilbo had been "Bilbo... something wrong?"

"Look an abandoned cabin..." Bilbo said while pointing to an old cabin in the woods.

"I'd get a good picture there, shall we?" receiving a positive response from Bilbo and approached, while Billy took pictures of the cabin, Bilbo saw something that caught her attention.

"Billy, I think I saw something move..."

"Where? stay away can be dangerous"

"Come see"

"Okay, I'm coming..." Both came to the tree and saw there was a small ball of black hair… a dog, just a puppy.

"He is here alone..." said Bilbo crouching down

"It’s very small... who knows how long have you been here?"

Bilbo took out a shawl she had bought in the market and picked up the puppy" we must take it to a vet.

"In the village didn’t see any vet, he'd better go to the villa by our stuff... do you think that will stand until we get to town?"

"Resists small, you resisted until now, only a little more" Bilbo told to the puppy

 

They arrived at the villa, Billy went to collect his things, while Bilbo was waiting in the reception where she met the woman who took care of the place, she told her that she could give something to the puppy to help it at least until they reached their fate and told to Bilbo to wait there while she went to the kitchen and prepare it.

"Here, give it this..."

It was a water, you couldn't tell what the lady put in the small feeding bottle "come on little guy, you must eat something..." the puppy began to drink the water, so when Billy arrive with them the puppy had taken all that water.

"With that maybe he resists your trip" she said taking the little bottle

"Thank you so much for everything"

"You are welcome anytime, you two are nice guys not like other reporters who have come before"

"It will be a pleasure to return" Billy said

"Goodbye lady, thanks for the help" said Bilbo

"Goodbye boys, good trip"

 

 

The trip were asked longer than normal and all for the concern of what might happen with the puppy. As they reached the city their first stop was the vet. Who examined the puppy, he told them it was a little weak but was fine only needed some vitamins, food and care. He also told them the age of the puppy, the little one was 3 weeks old; the race could not be easily distinguished due to age but he could do a test to know.

"It would be nice to know whether we can stay with him or we have to send it to the villa" said Billy "do the exam, please"

"Well, the result will be ready for Wednesday" he said while he drew little blood.

"Thank you" Billy and Bilbo said while retreating

"And now... we have never had a dog..."

"It is true, but isn’t the most adorable thing you've ever seen..."

"I just hope Bard think the same..."

"Oh, come on Billy, you said it yourself if it’s too big to have it here, we can always send it to the villa... I’ll take care of you"

"A name?"

"I don’t know, I’ll think about it later. Now we must concentrate on what we tell Bard to let us stay with him"


	7. Surprise

A lot of popcorn + a large soda + a marathon of romantic movies = a Bard lying on the couch, with handkerchief in her hand. That was how she was when the doorbell rang, forcing Bard to leave her comfortable place and go to open the door.

"Who is at this hour?"

"The people who you most love in this world" a man said

Bard opened the door to take more of a surprise "Billy, Bilbo...!! and... a hairball?" she looks at her brothers "A dog?"

"We found him, he only has 3 weeks of life..." said Bilbo doing a little pout

"Can we keep him?" Billy said

Bard sigh "even if I say no, you‘ll find a way to say yes... so come in and tell the history of the little bear..."

They told her what they did, as they passed in that town, in addition to where and how they found the puppy.

"... And that’s all... we took him to the vet, so he check it and we bought food and the vitamins he need..." Billy said showing her sister a pet store’s bag.

"And something more, no?" she said this because they had too many cases to be just food and medicines.

"It's just... knew that you would say yes as soon as you saw it…" said Billy with a big smile.

Sighing Bard said "I cannot deny it's adorable, but will be some rules, understand?" she said gravely.

"Aye, sir" her brothers said in unison

"..."

"There are some things I must tell you ... so go and feed that baby, I'll wait here"

"And talk about over dinner?"

"I haven’t prepared anything..."

"No problem, there is a restaurant where I always wanted to eat, we can go and have our dinner there, what do you say?" Billy said with great enthusiasm

"Do you forget that you have a little baby to take care?"

"We can go and order to bring..." Bilbo said as she placed the puppy in his new bed

"Who will go?"

"We" said Billy as he pointed to himself and Bilbo.

"And the puppy?"

"Just feed it and give it the medicine..." said Billy with innocent face.

"Hey!!"

"We didn’t have our lunch and we can eat something on the way to the restaurant..."

"..."

"Pleeaaseee" they said in unison

"Okay, but don’t eat too much and hurry up..."

"Don’t worry about the two of us we don’t lose our appetite with nothing" said Billy as he grabbed his jacket.

"Sorry" Bilbo said as she followed her brother and Bard only could sigh.

And Bard finished watching for the newest member of the family, which she came as soon as she heard the door close "listen little bear, I’ll take care of you now, so I hope you’ll take care of me when you grow up"

The little puppy gave her a big yawn, Bard smiled and started looking for his food and medicine.

 

 

...

 

"And where are we going?" Bilbo asked as she walked a little with her brother.

"Remember that restaurant where we go when we were younger..."

"How would I forget, I did all kinds of chores at home to go and buy sweets..."

"Well, that..."

"WOW, so many years that we didn’t go there... why we didn’t go anymore?, The sweets were delicious"

"Yeah, but we started to work at a young age and didn’t have so much time..."

"I guess that Bard is right, we work too much... even when we travel, we work"

"And being students doesn’t help much, no?"

"No…"

"..."

"Look, we got here"

"Waa ... is equal to what I remember..."

"Keep holding that familiar air..."

"Welcome, how can we help- you?" said a woman with brown hair with a slight touch of red.

"Yes, thank you can we see the menu?" Billy said with a smile.

While Billy chose what he want, Bilbo stared at the woman. Something about her was familiar but didn’t know what exactly "...what do you want?" Billy ask but Bilbo ignoring him.

"What?"

"What do you want? What happened with you?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was distracted just a moment... let's see" said Bilbo as she chose what she wanted to eat, to finish Billy chose something for Bard. Then both sat to wait for their order to be ready and then Bilbo wonder "do you known that woman?"

"Who? The one that greeted us? Where do you think that I can know her?" Billy said looking at his sister who stared back letting him know where.

"Oh! Our past life... well, no... mmm, I don’t know... I didn’t live so much, you know? And I can’t remember…"

"..."

"Don’t think about it so much…"

 

 

...

 

Meanwhile in the restaurant kitchen the woman gave the order to one of the cooks to prepare and then she began to call someone "Bombur! Bombur Where are you?"

"Here" said Bombur while preparing one of the orders "What?" she said when Dori approached to her "You look like you've seen a ghost or something like that..."

"I think that I saw one..."

"Ah!?"

"Fili... I think I just saw Fili"

"Ok, I think you should take a break..."

"Let that to someone else, I need you to come with me and confirm if what I saw is true"

"You're the boss, I follow you..."

And both left the kitchen through another door to avoid attention "look at the two who are close to the cash register and tell me what you see..."

"Ok ... I see a girl going to the bathroom, I guess"

"Oh, you silly… I said the boy..."

Bombur looked at the boy and couldn’t believe it if it was not Fili, was a lot like him "Well, I must admit that he looks so much like Fili..."

"True? You think we should call Thorin and Dis..."

"I don’t think that it's necessary…"

"Why?"

"Because Thorin is entering the restaurant right now, with Dwalin"

Dori then looked to see, Thorin would see and better than anyone confirm if this guy was or not Fili.

 

 

…

 

Thorin entered the restaurant telling to Dwalin how tired Frerin had come that morning, to the point that he couldn’t even respond to Dis insults; then while they were on their way to ask for a table saw a blond guy with a strong resemblance to Fili who was checking his cell near the register, he looks at them and smiled, then was Dwalin whom speak "It... must be Billy, no" Thorin nodded and indicated that they better take a sit. Thorin didn’t know what to do, according to what Balin had said him, the archer hadn’t said anything about them and according to what she said he wouldn’t recognize them.

At that point one of the waiters came over and handed him the bags supposed to be him order, this seemed to say something as he smiled and took the bags looking around as searching something and then leave the restaurant.

"Let him go and nothing else?"

"The one outstanding issues is Dis, not me..." as he said that, he saw a little girl, even from this distance he could see the freckles on her face, he couldn’t tell if the color of her eyes was green or blue; she looked around as if she was looking for someone and then approached the register, said something to the waiter who pointed to the door, she gave him a smile and withdrew "that smile, that hair ... is she?"

Dwalin saw him as he was crazy "who are you talking about?"

"Bilbo" was all he said when he got up and hurried to go out, but was too late all he could do was watch as ‘he’ climbed into a taxi with who he assumed was Billy.

"Hey! Thorin! What happened?"

"... It was Bilbo, I'm sure... I was able to stop her... but didn’t know how to do it, what to tell her..."

Dwalin saw his best friend impotent "Let go in Thorin... you don’t gain anything by staying here..."

"You know... I lost my appetite, sorry"

"Okay, no problem... see you tomorrow?" Thorin nodded and left.

 

 

...

 

Once they arrived home. Billy and Bilbo were preparing everything for the dinner, while Bard prepared some tea. Once everything was ready, they sat down to enjoy the food.

Bard stopped eating and began.

"As I said there are something I want to say and..."

"Is serious, no?" Bard nodded to her sister's question "Well, then begins..."

"..." Bard sigh "first of all ... I want to ask you seriously, what you think about the idea of  returning to the villa?" Billy looked at Bilbo.

Bilbo speak "Truthfully, I don’t dislike the idea, actually I'd go back..."

"I'd also like to return, but why are you asking that, Bard?"

"Mom asked that, she and Dad are planning to go back and they want to leave us the choose of what we want to do, whether to stay or go with them"

"Let’s go!!" said in unison. But Bard made a sign which meant stop.

"Before you call Mom and give your answer I want you to answer me another question... What would you do if you see the people from your past life again?"

Bilbo and Billy see to each other and Billy was the first to speak "Well, not much, I don’t recognize them, so I don’t think that will affect me..."

"And if they recognize you and come to you and say who they are... like Dis..."

Billy stopped eating, looked at his sister and smiled "well the first thing is ... t-talk, no?"

Bilbo looked at her brother raising an eyebrow "..."

"Hug her... kiss her if she let me... are you happy!?" said staring back at Bilbo

"Yes" she liked to annoy her brother "I personally think that I’ll cry, there were many people whom I loved very much and can see them again, it would be wonderful, don’t you think the same... but, why you ask?"

"... Because I saw some people that you two met at that time..."

Both stared at Bard, left their food and asked "Where? When?"

"Yesterday in the cafeteria, just before you go to your journey..."

"Oh… and for that you were so weird, right?" Bilbo said.

"Why you didn’t tell us?" Billy said, raising his voice a little.

"Because you have your work’s travel, I didn’t want to ruin it..."

"You knew them, you recognize them, Billy and I knew them too, so that means you saw someone from the company... who you saw!?" asked Bilbo

"I'll be honest with you... I recognized them, we talked and I tell them about you... even they invited us to a party they were going to give yesterday..."

"And you didn’t tell us anything!?" they said in unison

"..."

"Who you saw?" asked Billy

"... Balin, Dwalin, Frerin ... Dis and Thorin"

"..." Billy and Bilbo looked a little sad and confused, but they didn’t said something just got up, asked permission and withdrew. Bard knew that something like that would happen, so she didn’t talk and remained silent alone in the dining room, while her brothers went to their room in completely silence which only meant one thing… they were really upset.


	8. Reunion – Part I

The cry of a puppy make Bard woke up, taking her pillows for covered her face. She had been unable to sleep well "from where that cry comes..." said complaining, then she wake up suddenly remembering that the night before a small bear come to home who would be probably the owner of those tears, which made her get up, only to find Billy feeding the little "Good morning..." Bard said.

Billy looked up and smiled politely "Good morning"

Bard let out the air that she didn’t even know she was holding "I thought that you wouldn’t talk to me again..."

"... About that ... I'm sorry about tonight, I don’t want you to feel bad, it's just..."

Bard approached him and putting her hand on his head, paused "I should tell you, I'm sorry" she said as she hugged him "and Bilbo?"

"Here... I've been here from the beginning..." she said while she approached "I'm sorry, too… about tonight"

"No problem, you needed to process what I said... and I should tell you before..." sighed "I thought you wouldn’t talk to me..."

"I never could stop talking with you... then who would cook for us..." Billy prompting received a blow from each of his sisters when he said that. Billy did a little drama because the blows, and after that he embrace with all his strength to his sisters.

"We call mom..." Bilbo said disengaging a little from her brother’s hug "we said that we would go to the villa with them..."

"It’ll be fun… go back to home" Billy said with a big smile

Bard released of the hug a little, and look at her brothers "Really!?" both nodded "... well, what do you plan to do today? I mean, you said no school no working, so…?"

"We’ll pack..." Billy said doing a bored face.

"Eh!?"

"Mom told us that she’ll come with some help to take all our things… you know that she is the type who doesn’t like to leave anything for tomorrow..." Bilbo said taking with her the little puppy who had already finished his food.

"That reminds me... the little bear has no name yet, we should put one if we are going to stay with him..." Bard said as she stroked the head of the small puppy.

"Little Bear?" Bilbo said watching her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It looks like a bear"

"A bear... you know in my other life I had the opportunity to meet a bear, well to be exact was a 'skinchanger' he was very kind..." Bilbo said smiling

"Could we put his name... what was his name?" asked Billy

"Beorn... but I don’t think it's right to put his name ..."

"Why not? Isn’t bad..." Billy said.

"Because he might have reincarnated and we can meet him... and would be very impolite…" said Bilbo

"You're right ... but then have to think of a suitable name for this little..." Bard said as she stroked the puppy.

 

 

...

 

The bell rang, the three looked at each other and then Bilbo and Billy looked at Bard intimating that she should be the one to open the door "Okay, I'm coming" said as she rose. She opened the door "Mom?... don’t you get here a little early?" Her mother arrived with several of the staff of the villa and others that Bard didn’t recognize.

"Do you take your breakfast!?" the woman said loud

"Not yet…"

"And what are you waiting for ... Oh, my God!!, who is the cuteness one in your arms?" said walking toward Billy

"... Bilbo and I find him on our trip..."

"It's a beauty ... what's his name?"

"No name yet..."

"Mom, what do all these people are doing here?" Bard asked a little worried after all, there were many strangers in her house and she was still in pajamas.

"Remember the village near ours... it has new owners and I asked him for help... Now, I recommend you to take a change of clothes and change quickly because they’ll begin to move ALL"

The three looked at each other and ran to their rooms, took the clothes and things that they would use during the day and went into their respective bathrooms. While the living room furniture were removed one after one. When they finish with their baths, the furniture in the living room and kitchen were gone.

"Is seriously? Are you going to take all today?" Bard said a little worried to see her empty house.

"Of course — said the woman with the puppy in her arms.

"And we what?" Billy said.

"Well, you can stay in the cafeteria, take a walk ... I don’t know but here you can do nothing..." the woman said while she takes them out of their home

 

 

...

 

As they walked toward the cafeteria "So... since we cannot go home, what do you say about do something about the other point?" Bard said turning around to look at her brothers.

"..."

"We don’t know how to find them, how you plan to..." Billy said with an air of sadness on his face.

"But I can... I have the number of Balin..."

"Call!!" said Bilbo and Billy at the same time.

"Not that interested me or anything but serve to hang out" Billy said avoiding the gaze of his sisters.

"Wait before you call him... he... was interested in saw me?" Bilbo looked at Bard and gave understand whom she meant.

"Do you have any idea of the sea of questions that made me Dis and Thorin approached me to ask about yourself..." she said looking at her brothers and she could see clearly how a smile formed on their faces "Let’s go, I'll call Balin..."

 

 

...

 

It was Bilbo the hobbit from his previous life standing right in front of him, he was smiling, his lips moved to say his name, he approached, he want to hug him but what he saw wasn’t of his like the face of Bilbo had changed, there wasn’t a smile on him anymore, now all he show was fear, it was the same expression that showed when blinded by the madness of gold he try to throw him that time. Bilbo went away and Thorin speak "Bilbo, I will not hurt you..." but when he approached his appearance changed, he had no armor, he was wearing one of the costumes that he used to go to the office; It was his present self and in front of him was a little girl, she looked very frail, her skin was pale and her hair was the color of the honey, as always her eyes were confused as they continually changed depending on the light, these were blue or green, it was beautiful... she smiled and extended her hand toward him.

He reached out to take her hand but when he do it she picked up her hand and taking a few steps back turned away from him, Thorin looked up and her face show him fear. She was afraid of him.

At that time Thorin woke "a dream... no, a nightmare..." said as he carried his hands to his face, rising slightly saw the clock "you have to be kidding, are not even three..." he said throwing himself back against his pillows and very furious because he knew that he couldn’t go back to sleep.

 

 

...

 

A few hours later Thorin had called Balin for help with the dream that had been bothering him during the night. Balin was talking to Thorin, while Dis and Dwalin talked and taunted Frerin how he had come the day before. Dwalin had decided to take Balin and while that pick up Frerin for training.

"Well, what do you think?"

"My dear friend, my dear Thorin, all you have is fear..."

"Fear!?"

"That's right, fear of rejection... fear that Bilbo wouldn’t let you be near her... I told you that the meeting at the restaurant just made you come in anxiety, it's that simple"

"And what do I do?"

"Of course, you should talk to her..." Balin was interrupted by the ringtone of her cell "Sorry..." said as she pulled the phone, she would hang until she saw the contact name "Excuse me a moment"

"Sure, no problem" Thorin said, gesturing with his hand to answer.

"Hello, Balin speech..."

<< Good morning, I'm Bard ... >>

"Aye, tell me what do you want darling? ..."

<<My siblings returned, I told them all... and well today they’ll spend all day here on cafe if you are interested... >>

"Trust me, you are giving me great news and I appreciate it..."

<< No need to thank and... you’ll come? >>

"I'll send you a message to confirm..."

<< Okay, I'll be waiting then... goodbye >>

"See you ..." Balin said cutting the call "Dwalin! You will take Frerin, didn’t you?  "

"Aye!!"

"Well then, what you two say about have breakfast outside?" Balin said looking at Dis and Thorin.

"Ah!?" said these in unison

"I just thought we could have a nice breakfast outside, what do you say about go to the cafeteria we went on Saturday?"

"Balin..."

Balin looked at Thorin with a smile on her face and said — It was Bard, she told me that her brothers returned and they’ll spend all day in the cafe...

"..."

"So, what are we waiting for!?" Dis said almost shouting and jumping from where she was sat "I’ll change" she said going out of the kitchen running into Frerin.

"What happen whit her?" Frerin said scratching his head.

"Good morning..." Dwalin said with a big smile "Ready for today..."

"I'll never be ready for that massacre..."

"Calm down, today will be more exciting than yesterday..."

 

...

 

"Balin..."

"Come on Thorin, is perfect for you to take away that worry off..."

"Balin..."

"I know, you think she’ll fear you like on your dream... but Thorin think about how was your last moment in your past life... wasn’t Bilbo there by your side?" Thorin nodded "and Bard didn’t tell you that she doesn’t hate you..." he nodded again "Then my dear friend... there is nothing to fear"  

 

 

...

 

Bard was at the bar, resting because the cafe was a war camp on Monday’s morning, but after 8 it became very quiet. That was when she saw Balin, Thorin and Dis, entered to the cafeteria. Balin with a soft smile came to her "Good morning and thank you for your call..."

"Where is he?" Dis said approaching to Bard.

"Calm down... he is there, a little busy, he and Bilbo found a puppy and they are hanging on every move he makes..." Dis turned around and saw him, was sitting in the corner smiling at a small ball of hair, with a camera in hand.

"What is he doing?"

"I told you, his passion is photography and he plans to do a photo shoot of the little puppy..."

Dis kept looking at him "Can I approach him?" She said without taking her eyes of Billy.

"You don’t have to ask me, If I wouldn’t want to see you near him, I hadn’t called you..."

 

And Dis walked up to him and squatted beside him "It's a cute puppy..."

Billy turned his face to see the owner of the voice, with a big smile thanked her and continued with what he was doing. Dis didn’t know what to do, what to say, what she could do to make he remember?... but she was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of Billy "excuse me, did you say something? I wasn’t paying attention, sorry..." Billy looked at her and smiled "I said... Your voice hasn’t changed anything... Dis" Dis couldn’t hold back her tears "I regret not remember your face, I could use it and say that you're still beautiful, but..." what he would say was silent when he felt the arms of Dis around him and warm tears were falling on his shoulder, he moved a little to embrace Dis "I dreamed with your voice, you know?" Dis didn’t know what to say, so she only stay there enjoying the best she could of his hug.

 

...

 

"We better leave them alone, no?" Balin said turning around.

"I agree... and what do you want?" Bard said watching the couple in front of her.

"Bard..." Balin said in a soft voice

"Bilbo isn’t here, sorry... she just go out to buy some things I needed, but she’ll return soon... so, calm down"

"Okay, I don’t even know what to say... Balin, I'll go out... Bard, apology but you could serve me a black coffee when I return" he said getting up from where he was.

"Sure, no problem…"

 

 

...

 

Thorin leans against a wall, raised his head and began breathing he need to calm down and think how to approach her, what he would say. But while he was thinking, he could hear a discussion that take him out of his thoughts.

"Why you didn’t pick on someone of your own size?" said a girl.

"Ah!? Get lost little girl, that boy ruined my expensive shirt, he need to learn some manners" said a bigger guy.

"Tell me big guy, how are you supposed to teach something, that is obvious you don’t know?" said the girl with a slight mocking tone.

"She’s brave for her size…" Thorin said to himself and that remembered to someone, and that made him pay more attention to the girl "cannot be..." he said as he approached.

The man was angry because of the comment made by the girl "Listen, get lost unless you want to get hurt"

"You’re so weak that you need to beat children and women, you are despicable..." when she finish saying that the man took her arm, hurting her.

"You have a big mouth, to be so small and weak..." said while he raised his hand to hit her.

She closed her eyes but the hit never came, so she opened her eyes and then she saw him there was a tall man with black hair and white skin who was squeezing the hand which the idiot planned to hit her "Let her go, now" was all that the man said, making the idiot released her and the man with black hair stood in front of her, she took the opportunity to tell to the child to leave, the little thanked her and ran.

She couldn’t see the man's face, but she knew that voice "Go away, or the one hurt will be you..." the idiot had experienced the strength of the man who was in front of him and wasn’t someone he should face at least not alone so he left in silence.

 

 

...

 

Thorin turned around and then saw that the little girl had her head tilted and her arms back; when Thorin try to say something the girl smiled and pulled one of her hands and extending to him saying "Thanks for the help..."

"You're welcome, but you don’t believe that someone like you shouldn’t get into this kind of problems..." when he went to shake her hand, this was withdrawn.

"Someone like me? What do you mean by that?"

"... I didn’t mean to offend you, it's just that you are a bit small and look a little weak, so..."

"So, someone like me cannot do anything unless there is someone strong to defend me, is what you're trying to say..."

"No, I didn’t..." 'Shit, Thorin you have her in front of you and you’ll lose her' was his thinking… he was sure that she was the girl was Bilbo... was his thief.

"I thank you for the support and you see like someone kind, but you don’t have much tact to speak, no?"

  

Bilbo couldn’t believe that Thorin was in front of her at that time and didn't recognized her, so she decided to bother him a little after all his comment bother her, but when she went to say something was Thorin who spoke "... Sorry" it was all that she heard.

"..." The last thing she listens from Thorin in her past life was also an apology and listen that again wasn’t something she likes "you don’t need to apologize..."

"I..." Thorin didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t think of anything so he uses a Frerin lines "We... have seen each other before?"

"..." Bilbo couldn’t keep her laugh, Thorin’s face only reflect concern and confusion "I don’t think so ... at least not in this life..." Bilbo gave a look at Thorin.

"Master Baggins..."

"Bilbo, I told you to call me Bilbo..." Thorin released the air that he didn’t even know he was holding and Bilbo said "you don’t have the slightest tact to talk with women, you know?"

"I’m sorry…"

"Never mind, you never had it with anyone..."

"That is true considering what I did to you that time..."

Bilbo stared at him for a moment, she could see that even now he was tortured by the things he did at that time "Thorin..." Bilbo said with a soft voice "It happened and you apologized for that... so forget it?, I don’t hate you for that, so you don’t have to apologize anymore..." Thorin looked at Bilbo for a moment, there she was with a beautiful smile on her face. Bilbo took him out of his thoughts "you were in the cafe, right? You want to return..." Thorin saw her for a moment and frowned, then grabbed her by the wrist and gently lifted slightly the sleeve of the shirt that she was using.

"That idiot hurt you..." he said upset to see the marks that Bilbo had on her wrist.

Bilbo looked at him, she reached out her hand to his face, that made Thorin calm down "I'm fine... my skin is marked easily, it doesn’t hurt so don’t worry..." said with a small smile "come on" she said taking Thorin’s hand, which made him follow her wordlessly to the cafe, where were Balin and Bard talking with Billy and Dis who held the puppy in her arms.

 

"Wow, I didn’t expect this..." Balin said causing that everyone turn their head. Dis was very excited to see his brother with a girl and even all the bitterness of his face had completely disappeared.

"Bilbo... where did you go? What take you so long..." Bard said

Dis put the puppy in Billy’s arms and went to Bilbo "So you're Bilbo..." Bilbo nodded "pleased to meet you, my name is Dis and I am the younger sister of the man that you’re holding hands..." and with that Bilbo let go Thorin.

"I…"

"Relax... I'm glad to finally meet you, you know he speaks a lot of you... well of yourself at that time..."

"Nice to meet you"

"Come I suppose you want to see Balin, you two were friends, right?" Dis said to approaching Balin, Bilbo was surprised but after seeing her smile has no doubt it was him/her.

"Really? Are you?"

"You also changed a lot..." Balin said approaching and hugging her. Bilbo returned the hug, saying how much she was glad to see her again.

"I guess you should have much to talk about..." all others nodded when the phone of Bard rang "Sorry, Hello... yes... yes mom... okay... I'll tell them..." Bard hung up the phone and looking at her brothers, said "sorry, the conversation must wait mom wants you to go now..."

"Eh!? Why?" Billy said.

"She didn’t tell me..."

"Sorry, I will return as quickly as possible ..." Billy said kissing the hand of Dis.

"Sorry..." Bilbo said goodbye to everyone.

Dis raised her hand kissed by Billy "nothing has changed" said at his hand "But what happened why they go like that..."

"Well, we're moving and mom is a little hysterical..."

"You move!?" said in unison Balin and Dis

"Yes, our family has a villa on the outside of the city... but relax that pair will continue to attend the same university and the cafeteria will be here and you are always welcome... just promise me you will not hurt them..."

"I give you my word" said Thorin

"Trust me I never would hurt him ..." Dis said smiling

"I feel like I was giving in marriage to my younger brothers..."

"Who knows it could be what you're doing..." Balin said smiling

"I'm not against it..." said Bard "but not now, my brothers are too young yet..."

"Isn’t a problem, for my part I really like the idea of dating and considering the slow that is my brother, Bilbo will have 30 when something happens between them" Dis said pointing to Thorin.


	9. Unpleasant Encounter & A Pleasant Conversation

"I can’t believe I saw Thorin..." Bilbo thought as she watched the hand she was holding Thorin’s, that made her sleeve down and show the marks that the idiot do her in the street.

"How do you get that marks?" Billy asked with concern in his voice.

"I met an idiot on the street who wanted to hit a child and..."

"And you went, I said you don’t do that, you'll hurt yourself again..."

"But I'm fine, right? Nothing happened to me..." clearly nothing happened to her thanks to Thorin, but Billy didn’t have to know.

"You should stop getting into dangerous situations..." Billy said serious

"Relax" Bilbo said while putting a finger in his face for remove the frown that he has, what made Billy smiled.

"Let's see what mom wants..." she said as she opened the door and saw her house completely empty.

"Mom!" Billy said, his mother came from one of their rooms and he ask her "Why did you call us?"

"We're done here... so I wanted to know if you’ll came with me or go with your sister?"

Bilbo and Billy looked at each other "We’ll go with Bard" they said at the same time

"But you made us come here just for that" Billy said a little upset.

"Of course ... now, you don’t come with me, so… see you in the evening... I love you" said their mother while she kissed them and said goodbye.

 

 

...

 

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Thorin took his coffee silently, while Dis was dreaming and Bard talk whit Balin. Suddenly the door of the cafe opened. Bard would welcome the person but she stopped when she saw her mother.

"Honey, we finish, your brothers will stay with you until you close, so watch after them..." she said stretching her hand. Bard stretched her to receive a pair of keys "the car is yours, so drive carefully... see you at home, I love you" said as she left the cafeteria.

"She was…"

"My mother…"

"You look a lot like her..."

"Thank you…"

Then the door opened again, but who entered was someone that Thorin wasn’t happy of see "Thranduil..." this time Thranduil couldn’t see down to Thorin, and he was a little taller now "what are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same but that doesn’t interest me and what I do or don’t do is none of your business..." Thranduil said, averting his eyes to signify that he was not interested to talk to him.

"What do you want Thranduil, you know that Billy doesn’t like you come here?" Bard said from the bar.

"I need to talk with Bilbo..."

"Call her"

"Unfortunately, I lost my phone with all my contacts in it..."

"... Well sit back and wait for her, she’ll..." but Bard was interrupted by the voice of her brother.

"Hold it right there... I want to know what the hell are you doing here stretched?" Billy said as he walked, and looked really upset.

"I came to talk with Bilbo..."

"And you think I'll let you talk to her, after what happened last time..."

"It's not like I need your permission to talk to her..." Thranduil said daring.

"Enough Billy I told you that what happened that time it wasn’t his fault..."

"How can you be her friend? Because him you ended in the hospital... " 

"Hospital?" said those who were in the bar in unison.

"I told you it wasn’t him fault, and he’s my friend..."

"Are you friends?" Thorin said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. And of course he was upset, could be that silly elf king has found his thief before him, they were friends and not only that he also had caused her to end in the hospital?

"Yes, we are... Thranduil…" said as he turned to see him "Is urgent? Because I don’t think we can speak here…"

"No, relax… we can talk later..." He said looking at Bilbo

"It will be for better…"

"Then I’ll called you... but give me your number I lost my cell..." said as he handed his new cell to Bilbo and she saved the number on it. And while she was doing that Thranduil watched toward Billy and Thorin, smiling clearly provoking them.

"Done" Bilbo said, handing the phone to Thranduil.

"I'll call you later" he said while slightly bending over to place a small kiss on Bilbo’s cheek "Goodbye" said with a soft smile.

And as he walked to the door looked at the two men with superiority and a grin.

"Really, I cannot believe that you remain friends with him?"

"He's very kind and I like his stories..."

When she said that that guy liked her Thorin was clearly upset. And wasn’t only he, Billy show clearly that that situation bothered him too much. The presence of Thranduil is something that he dislike so much.

"What happened?" Balin asked.

"Thranduil, hasn’t changed and he still believe that he is superior to others, even more that now he is still a rich kid" said Bard "When Bilbo was 18 Thranduil invite her to a restaurant that day after her birthday’s party ... but when they left the restaurant ..."

Bilbo interrupted his sister "I saw something I didn’t like... some gorillas were picking on with girl and..."

"And she go to defend her..." said Billy annoying "that men were armed and they hurt her and useless Thranduil did nothing..."

"That wasn’t he fault... and if he did much, he was there to help me and prevent that I bleed to death and he was the one who called the police and paramedics; also I left without saying anything..."

"You wouldn’t have been there, you were there only for his invitation..."

"It’s enough! That happened long ago, Bilbo is fine that is the most important and as she said, wasn’t Thranduil’s fault... so stop arguing you two..." Bard said trying to calm the things.

"Where? And when you two meet?" Dis asked.

"... Since we were children, we can say that we grew up together or something... our parents are childhood friends" Bard said

That angered Thorin, couldn’t believe that the damn Thranduil grew up with his thief. You could clearly see the anger in Thorin's face but he said nothing and sat down to keep drinking hid coffee; all realized that and Dis was the one who broke the silence.

"Hey, what if we forget what just happened... Billy what do you say about having a date with me?" all Billy’s anger vanished. Bard, Bilbo and Balin smiled to see the face of silly that Billy put to the proposal of Dis and they sat in one of the empty tables in the cafe. Thorin was silent, Balin got up from where she was.

"Well, I must go I have things to do yet..."

"Balin..."

"You stay, you two have a lot to talk about, no?" said looking at Bilbo and then approaching to Thorin, she said near to his ear "If you continue upset, Thranduil will win... and now he is ahead of you my dear friend..." said patting him on the back "See you later, Bilbo" said approaching to her "Call me when you want to talk" said giving her a card.

"You can be sure that I'll call you... I was so happy to see you again, Balin" Bilbo said hugging her.

Balin took the hug to tell Bilbo something in her ear "Only you can calm down that stupid" and separated giving a big smile to her dear friend.

Bilbo looked at her and then looked at Thorin "I'll try" Balin said goodbye to everyone and left. Bard said she would take care of the puppy, who at the time was sleeping behind the bar allowing Bard concentrate on welcoming to people who had just arrived, while Billy and Dis was talking in one of the most remote tables, Bilbo approached to Thorin "you want to talk?"

Thorin looked at Bilbo, her face reflected concern and that didn’t like him "... if you want" Bilbo sat beside him at the bar. But Thorin don’t know what to say, he knew he was behaving childishly and that only bother him even more.

"Thorin..." he turned when he heard his name and his face relaxed "I know you don’t like Thranduil..." hear the name of 'that' made frown automatically and return the view to his coffee "Thorin?"

"I have no right to say anything about your friendship with him... after all we hardly know today, no?"

"..." Bilbo felt a void in her chest to hear that, but it was true so she said nothing.

"How long ago... was that accident?"

"Five months ago…"

Thorin looked at her "What happened exactly?"

"As you noticed when we met in the street, I get where no one call me and almost always ended in trouble... this time wasn’t an exception, I never think that these guys had guns... and then one of them shot me…"

The face of Thorin reflected concern "I'm fine... well, I lost a lot of blood... but luckily the bullet didn’t damage any organ..." said touching one side "outside is completely healed, but I have forbidden activities requiring use much force... at least for a year... and that has become a little boring my life..."

"Why? Before you were one of those who stayed at home..."

"That was before and then I had never left home, it was normal that I feared many things... but now I practice several sports, well… I practiced... my favorite is climbing, but as I told you I have forbidden... and you had seen the reaction of my family... my dad fainted when he saw the bandages with blood, my mom said I was very brave and very stupid, Bard began to scold and Billy made a melodrama" Bilbo said with a smile when she remember that.

"Hurt?"

"No, well hasn’t hurt me lately, but when that fool of before pulled my arm I felt a twinge..."

"..."

"But I'm fine, truly…" and again remain the silent "... and if... you tell me about you?"

"After you…"

"That's not fair, I ask first..."

"Okay... what do you want to know?"

"What can you tell me?"

"Well... my family owns an architectural firm..."

"So even now you and I are from different worlds, eh? rich boy...  "

"Ah!? Wait that is…?"

Bilbo laughed a little "I'm kidding, continue..."

Thorin sigh "... I’m the heir of that company, and you met Dis but I also have my brother Frerin reacquainted with all of the company..."

Bilbo looked at him and smiled "Really? All of them, what they do now?"

"Balin is a psychologist, Dwalin a police, Oin a doctor, Gloin is studying Civil Engineering, Bifur is a boxer, Bofur is studying architecture, Bombur gastronomy, Dori owns a restaurant, Nori is studying law and Ori art..."

"WOW... I want to see them again..." Bilbo said with a big smile on his face "and what about you and your brothers?"

"I studied administration and right now I am studying architecture, Dis is a student of architecture and Frerin marketing..."

"And you have a hobby?"

"I like to listen music and when I was in high school I practiced rugby with the boys..."

"Like Billy..."

"Really? And what about you?"

"I... I have not finished asking..."

Thorin smiled "Okay... What else do you want to know?"

"You always wear clothes like that..." Thorin was wearing a light blue shirt, a khaki blazer with dark blue pants and a pair of brown shoes.

"Yeah ... I look bad?"

"No, you look good..." hear that, make Thorin happy.

"What about you, you always dress like that?" Bilbo wore a gray multi-pocket pants, a long sleeved shirt and black boots.

"Not always... but most of my clothes are comfortable" said pointing to herself "what do you like to eat?"

"I don’t like the sweet things, beyond that I don’t have problems with food"

"You know cook?"

"No... and you?" Bilbo nodded

"Not as well as Bard, but I have mine good times" said Bilbo showing pride in her kitchen, but something bothered and she doesn’t hesitate to say it "Why do you look me like that?"

Thorin looked at her with confusion reflected in his face "How?"

"It's just... when you look me, your eyes reflect sadness"

"Sorry..." Thorin said looking away "I just cannot believe this, I mean here talking to you like this ... after what I did..."

"Well, I believe it and I told you that that happened long ago... and to prove you that I am not upset with you I’ll answer whatever you want... so, what do you want to know?"

"Same thing you asked me?"

"Well... my family has a villa on the outside of the city where we breed different kinds of animals, primarily for sporting purposes, such as racehorses or shows. We also have this cafe which is of Bard now... I love to write so I study literature at the Art’s University. I work in a journal, writing reviews of tourist sites, I also work in a bookstore part-time and handling a blog... I love to eat, especially sweets. I practice various sports as I said you before... and... I don’t what else…"

"How did you feel?"

"With what?"

"When you realize that you had a life before this?"

"A little stunned... to tell the truth I was afraid, much came to my mind, but I had my brothers with me, I had Thranduil next to me... and once I thought better, I wanted to see the people I met in that time... I wanted to see you..." Bilbo realized what she had said and didn’t dare to see Thorin’s face.

"..." He had heard right, she had said she wanted to see him "I wanted to see you too..."

Bilbo turned to him, her cheeks were flushed which made Thorin think about how beautiful she looked and it wake something in him.

They continued talking about random subjects until Thorin’s cell rang, Thorin read a message and said "I'm sorry, but I must go... we can continue later?"

"Sure ..." Bilbo said with a smile and handed to Thorin a small paper, which had a number "call me when you want to continue our conversation..."


	10. Reunion – Part II

It had been a month since that meeting and thanks to this Thorin could answer his questions, in addition to erase any trace of  fear  caused by his dreams; since that day hadn’t been able to find time for go out with Bilbo but he conversed and send messages to her almost daily.

During that month Dis had used any free time to go out with Billy, he had already lost count but remember the first few times. The first time Frerin was annoying her for hours because Dis went to a salon.

 

...

 

"Oh, come Dis!! Don’t waste your money. No matter what you do you keep seeing more manly than me..."

"That you look like a girl isn't my fault... and leave me alone, Billy is waiting for me" said with great happiness, which she wouldn’t let Frerin ruin.

"Girl?... Leaving that aside... I cannot believe that guy make the same mistake twice... who can be stupid enough for tripped over a rock as Dis, twice..."

"Thorin!!!

"Let her alone Frerin, don’t bother her only because your plans were cancel..." Thorin said leaning on the doorframe.

"Anyone cancel me!!!... The plans changed at the last minute..."

 

...

 

The second time Billy accompany Dis to the park where Dwalin had Frerin and Nori training, where they spent the morning; part of it bothering Frerin complained about how each exercise he did, until he challenged them to do the exercises, challenge they don’t rejected and demonstrated the excellent physical condition that both had.

The third time Dis surprised Billy at his job, where she had the opportunity to see the passion he had towards his work. Other dates were common.

 

 

...

 

It was half day at a Friday, all were in their deserved vacation and those who work asked for days off to coincide with the holidays of others. Therefore the children of the group as they call Frerin, Nori, Bofur and sometimes Ori got the idea of going somewhere during that weekend.

"What do you say? Change scenery will be good..." Nori said trying to convince her friends.

"It will be fun..." said Frerin and Bofur hugging Oin, and Ori hugging her sisters.

"And the restaurant? I cannot leave just like that... unlike all of you I have no vacation..." Dori said with a frown.

"Just leave it to your employees, I don’t think you cannot be away for a weekend without things get out of control. Besides, I hate to say it but these fools are right... will be good a change of scenery. I could even call some friends to see if they let us stay in one of their homes or recommend us some places..." said Balin with her cell phone in hand "I'm going to make a call"

"Count with me... I'm so tired..." Oin said with a piece of the pie that Bombur made in his hand.

"Okay... I guess a weekend away from it all will not hurt me..." said Dori even with concern on her face but with her sisters celebrating her decision.

"I guess it'll be fun and I have no plan... what about you brother?" Dis said around the neck of her older brother.

"... I had plans for this weekend but had to cancel, so..." said Thorin "count with me"

"And with us!" Bofur and Bombur said while Bifur nodded.

"And what do you say?" Nori said looking at Gloin and Dwalin.

"I have no problem..." Gloin said lifting the thumb.

"I have to make sure that none of you cause damage..." Dwalin said with his arms crossed.

"Good!!" said the children at the same time, Dwalin could be a curmudgeon but it was very funny when he wanted.

 

 

...

 

Meanwhile Balin was on the phone with someone "Hello dear ..."

<< Hello Balin ... >>

"Tell me you have plans for this weekend?"

<< Well... my parents will be out in a conference... and we are doing some repairs in the cafe, so I was thinking about staying home, fix some things... why? >>

"Answer honestly, you are in likely to receive 14 people in your house?"

<< Eh!? 14!?>> The person on the other end of the line stood for a moment in silence and then << I guess there is no problem... if you don’t mind sharing rooms Why? What do you plan to do? >>

"Well, the others want to leave the town for the weekend and the first thing that came to my mind was your home, your brother said is a beautiful place... of course if you cannot, there is no problem..."

<< Oh!... Might be fun... >>

"So... that's a yes?"

<< Of course, you are welcome >>

"Wonderful, could you send me directions..."

<< What do you say if better you fix everything over there and call later... once you confirm me that you're coming, I can ask someone to pick you up... >>

"It would be wonderful, I appreciate it..."

<< Well let me kwon when you decide, goodbye >>

"Bye…"

 

Balin returned to the room where the others were discussing what to do and clearing his throat she calls everyone's attention — What so you say about go to a villa on the outside of the city?

"Sounds great! But renting a villa isn’t a bit extreme for only two days?" Nori said.

"Relax, we will not rent anything... I call a friend and she can receive us at her home... you don’t mind sharing rooms?"

"While it isn’t with Dwalin, I have no problem... who knows what kind of things he does before sleep..." said Frerin with fake horror.

"Sounds nice, for me no problem" Dori said, while the others nodded in agreement. All agreed to meet at the restaurant Dori for go to the villa that Balin mentioned.

 

 

...

 

The next morning "we had to meet so early..." Nori said yawning.

"I told you, my friend will send someone to pick us up..." Balin said looking at his cell "Where are Bofur and his sisters"

"Relax, Bofur call me, he had a problem with his car and has to come by taxi..." said Dis, reading the message of Bofur.

"It seems like they arrived..." all looked up but what came wasn’t a taxi, it was a white Toyota Hilux.

"And that van?" Frerin said while it parked. When it stopped a blond boy go down.

"Good morning, I hope I didn’t kept you waiting..."

"Billy!!!" Dis said as she ran to embrace him.

Thorin approached to Balin "Balin... the villa that we are going..."

"The same one where you thinking, my dear friend"

"..."

"Hello ... and you are?" Nori said coming near to Billy and Dis.

Billy was rated by almost all the girls in the group, who were intrigued by the reaction of Dis "... my name is Billy"

"Hey if you get a little closer, he will be force him to crawl under the van..."

"Oh, come Dis ... Who is it? Don’t tell me he is your boyfriend" at the silence of Dis was Nori who spoke again "you have a boyfriend and didn’t tell us... wait then he is? Isn’t just the appearance..." Dis all nodded and began to question him Billy "he didn’t change a little…"

"Enough you are going to scare the boy..." Balin said approaching them "I'm sorry you had to come so early for us..."

"No problem, also had to pick up some things... so don’t worry and I have the opportunity of drive this beauty" Billy said teaching packages were in the back of the van "then ... we can go?"

"Some friends didn’t arrive yet..." while Balin said that a taxi parked and go out three people.

"Are they?" Billy said pointing to the taxi that arrived, when Balin turned, she nodded "Well then, we will have to divide... I can carry four people" Billy said and then another taxi arrive which one left Elrond.

"I thought you were not coming..." Balin said approaching him, while the others were filled with doubts "Calm down, I invite him after all the people in the place that we are going also are his friends" Balin said accompanied Elrond "Billy, boy doesn’t bother you that I go with you I want to go ahead to know exactly how to get there a next time"

"Sure, no problem. Who else?"

"Of course I'll go with you" Dis said looking at Billy, who just nodded with a smile.

"Elrond if you want you can come with us, I don’t think you have many topics of conversation with them..." Balin said looking at her friends, Elrond agree to the proposal.

"Then I will be the fourth..." Nori said pointing herself "I have many questions to ask you..." she said looking at Billy.

While Dis and Nori were arguing over who was going as copilot Oin said "Well, the others have to choose to travel with me or Thorin…"

They can choose with who they would travel so the groups were like Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur in Oin’s car, while Dwalin, Dori, Ori and Frerin travel in with Thorin; both had a Ford Explorer the only difference was that Oin’s was silver and Thorin’s was dark blue.

The trip was very quiet, once out of town the road was full of landscapes that Ori don’t wasted time and started drawing, she was co-pilot thanks to a game of  Rock-paper-scissors'.

In Oin’s everyone was asleep or listening music while in the front car Nori’s voice was all that you can heard, she had taken a fatal mistake from Dis and now she is in the copilot seat and she was asking of all kinds questions to Billy, who with a smile had no trouble in answering.

 

 

...

 

During the trip they could see large fields full of crops, including a vineyard, to reach the village where they would spend the weekend, Ori fell in love with the entrance road was full of trees and the house was large but It had a simple design, a mixture of brick, wood and some vines covered the facade, the house was near a small lake that gave it a touch pretty quiet.

 

"We arrived..." Billy said as he parked.

"When your sister told me we would have to share rooms, I expected a smaller house..."

"The house has twelve rooms... so you’ll have to share room..."

"No problem most of the presents here are brothers" Balin said going down from the van.

The other two vans arrived and immediately Frerin got out and said "WOW... this is your home!?"

"That's right, and I hope you enjoy your stay here…" a female voice was heard.

"Dear, thanks for your hospitality... again" Balin said as she came to say hello.

Bard shook her head "usually just us, so it'll be fun to have visitors..."

"Let me present" Balin began pointing to each one of her friends and say their names along with some characteristic of that time for Bard knew who was who; at the end Balin told the others who she was and how they met.

"I cannot believe you didn’t told us this" Nori said a little upset.

"Where is she? I want to see his reaction to meet all" Balin said.

"Sorry, she isn’t here" Bard said while everyone followed her to the second floor "she go to visit one of our neighbors but she should be back soon..."

"Bilbo isn’t here... I would have liked to see him so much" Ori said.

"She’ll be here soon" Bard said as she pulled a set of keys from her pockets "Well listen because one of the rooms is used as a warehouse by the young here present" she looking to Billy "there are only seven rooms available, in each one are two beds, so decide among you who will sleep with whom... " 

"It is clear that you sleep with me..." Dori said as she take Ori’s hand and she nodded.

"We are brothers ..." Oin said pointing his brother.

"We’ll sleep in the same room" Bombur said taking Bifur’s hand.

"We’ll sleep together or you’re going to tell me that you want to sleep with your brothers..." Nori said already knowing the answer Dis would give her.

"I have no objection to share a room with my brother..." Balin said.

"I guess that just leaves us to decide ..." said Elrond.

"Oh no! That leaves you two in the same room" Frerin said pointing Elrond and Thorin "Bofur and I will sleep in the same room..."

"It's nothing against you Elrond, but Thorin scolds me for anything I do, so... lucky" Frerin said as he pushed Bofur to enter the room.

"Enjoy your room..." Bard said handing the room’s key while entering Elrond and Thorin sighed.

 

 

...

 

While all things were settling Bard entered room by room saying "When you finished with your things go down, breakfast is waiting for you"

When they finished Billy was waiting to take them to the dining room, where they found a table full of food.

"WOW" was all Frerin said, sitting in a chair.

"We have a maid... and she was very excited when she knew we would have visit..." Bard said settled the last dish on the table.

"It’s the first time that the young masters bring their friends..." said an elderly lady who came in with a big jar of juice "who wouldn’t be excited? Come on eat all you want and for lunch I promise that you’ll suck fingers..." the lady said as she disappeared through the door through which she had entered before.

"She has always been someone very happy..." Billy said as he took a fruit and sat beside Dis "By the way... Bard, Bilbo doesn’t return yet..."

"She said she'd be back in a maximum an hour..."

"Where she goes?" Balin said while her cup of tea was served.

"One of our neighbors, runs a 'home care'..."

"A home care? What's that?" Nori said as she put butter on her bread.

"It's a place where someone take care of rescued baby animals, until they have an appropriate age to go to a reservation..."

"She went where that guy!?" Billy said as he lowered his glass of juice "I don’t like that guy is so weird..."

"Don’t tell strange things about my friends..." someone said at the same time the door opened and Bilbo was speechless when she enter to the room, it was the first time she saw the dining room so full, plus she could recognize several of his friends "Bofur!?"

"Bilbo!?" was heard more than one.

"It cannot be..." Bilbo didn’t believe it. There were her friends, her colleagues. Everyone got up and began to approach to her.

"Is it my imagination or you are smaller now..." one of them said and then was several laughs because the comment. Breakfast was spent remembering the trip and talking of things they were doing now.


	11. A ‘Little’ Fright

The visit to the village was a success. Ori draw everything that crossed her path, Dori and Oin had their deserved rest, Bombur was following the cook of the house to teach her how to prepare some of the sweets that call her attention Dis and Billy spent all the time together, Balin and Elrond were all the time with Bard talking about various topics, Dwalin and Gloin were the nannies of Nori, Frerin, Bifur and Bofur who took advantage and enjoy the horses and had more than one race; and since exercised the horses were of great help. Bilbo was with Thorin all the time taking him from one place to another, trying to learn as much as possible from him.

Bilbo didn’t know how to tell Thorin, what she felt for him at that time and even now, more than not knowing how to say it she didn’t know if she should say it after all finally they were friends, they could be together. What will happen if she told him and that ruined everything?

"-ilbo, Bilbo!" the voice of Thorin take her out of her though "Is something wrong?"

Thorin looked worried "No, nothing... something distracted me"

"Are you sure? If you don’t feel well we can go back, after all I was who asked you to come here..." they were watching an old house that had caught the attention of Thorin by the amount of detail it had.

"Yeah, I’m sure" she said with a soft smile "and? What do you say? It's what you imagined?" she said as he looked anywhere.

"It is really beautiful... the effort that the person put in this building is showed in every part of it…"

"My great-grandfather was who built it... also thanks to him I have an impressive collection of books... my mom always told me that were wild animals near and Billy told me that this had ghosts, but I always came to meet some but I never found anything..."

"You, you were wanting to meet with ghosts and wild animals? What happened to the little coward that I met?"

"Change a lot after that trip... I discovered many things about myself... I..." but before she can continue they hear a noise that made them turn around "you hear that?"

"Yes" with that Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and pulled her near to him, placing her behind him still holding her hand but then murmurs were heard "Who's there? Come out now..."

"..." then Frerin looked out from a window "I told you don’t make noise" the owner of that voice was Nori who also looked out, the both went through that window and Bofur follow them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well... we saw you... and we thought that maybe we would see something interesting, so we followed you..." Nori said smiling "But Frerin couldn’t keep in silence..."

"Ah!? Sorry, but the one that complained about the cobwebs were you..."

Thorin was going to say something but they heard a noise again this time came from the top floor "It’s best if we leave..." Nori said looking at the stairs.

"Ah!? Why? Let's see what was that" Frerin said excited "I have not seen anything that worth the effort... imagine if is a ghost, we could take some pictures..."

"Don’t say stupid things, ghosts doesn’t exist... right?" Nori said a little worried.

"Well ... we are reincarnations... ghosts doesn’t sound so far-fetched if you think about it..." Bofur said swallowing his saliva as he realized what he had said.

"So... what are we waiting for? Let’s go!" Bilbo said, pointing to the top floor, surprising everyone "What?"

"I like you... let’s go and let this trio of  cowards..." said Frerin as he took Bilbo's hand and started going upstairs, but then he felt a tug, looking back his brother had took Bilbo by her other hand and he looked a little upset.

"The house is too old, it’s dangerous..." Thorin said while he pull them down the steps they had advanced.

"Don’t worry, the structure of the house is very stable... there should be no pro-blem" but Bofur shivered at the cold stare of Thorin, he was upset, even angry felt short.

Thorin was about to speak but he stopped when he feel Bilbo undid his grip, turning over Bilbo she was smiling.

"I don’t know if it's a ghost, an animal or just this old house making noises but I'm curious..." and she went along with Frerin. Thorin and Bofur had no choice but to continue behind them, Nori dislike so much the idea of being left alone and ended going upstairs with the others.

Frerin and Bilbo reach to the top floor and waited to hear the noise again "... *POM * ..." and there it was, they went to the side of that they thought the noise came. They stood in front of the first door Bilbo with his hand on the knob, Frerin and Thorin expectantly, Nori behind Bofur and this smiling already used to that attitude of Nori and she could be said that she is very brave for many issues but when It was associated with ghosts reacted like a little girl. Then Bilbo opened the door, causing Frerin scream that made Nori scream and wince "Calm down Nori nothing there..." Bilbo tried to calm her down while Bofur gave her little pats on the back and Frerin laughed.

"I'll kill you Frerin!!!" Nori reincorporated cry. But then they heard the noise again but this time was a little louder.

"The next door..." Frerin pointed while Nori took him by the neck of his shirt.

Bilbo way out the door Frerin point, turn the knob but the door was locked "that’s strange, the last time I came all the doors were open..." Bilbo was trying to open it when they heard something crashed into the door and great * POM * in the door causing Bilbo falling to the floor, all were stunned watching that door * POM * again, they didn’t know what were inside of that room and they didn’t want to know.

Thorin hurried over to Bilbo "Let's get out of here..." but Bilbo didn’t stand up.

"I-I ... I ca-... I-I can’t ..." Bilbo was frozen and she wasn’t the only one, Nori was shaking and both were pale * POM * another blow at the door. Then Thorin take Bilbo on his arms Bofur did the same with Nori, Frerin was pale but he could walk.

"Come on..." they was down when they hear another blow and they went out from there. They returned to the main house Balin and Bard were in the garden drinking tea when they saw them and called to the others.

"What happened?" Bard asked when she see her sister.

"It’s better if we go in first..." Bofur said, smiling a little to reassure the others.

Once inside they sat Bilbo and Nori in the sofa and served them tea "well… what happened?" Thorin and Bofur told them what happened, while Bilbo, Nori and Frerin were embraced by their sisters.

"One of the doors was closed in the old house? cannot be, for safety every week there are inspection in that house..." Billy said while calling one of the workers.

"I will go with you, I want to know what it was..." Thorin said approaching to Billy.

"Then I’ll go too..." Dwalin said. At the end were almost all men, the only ones who didn’t accompany them were Frerin who didn’t want to return to that home unless someone told him it was safe and Oin who was healing Bilbo who had hurt her wrist when she fall and Nori who sprained her ankle.

They returned after a few hours, with the news that it had been a bear that had entered the house and had locked himself in the room, by the time they arrived the bear was on the ground floor and with the help of everyone they could catch him. They were lucky, and they called the police to report what happened, causing an inspection of the other villas and thanks to that they discovered that some guys had been hunting bears. At the end everything ended well, the rest of the day they stayed at the home and decided to stay a few more days.

 

 

 

*The next day*

 

"Good morning, I cannot believe you get up so early... it is assumed that people on holiday rest, you know?" there was just dawning.

Thorin turned "Good morning, Bilb–" he couldn’t finish the sentence, bringing his hand to his mouth to keep a laugh. There was Bilbo all disheveled and wrapped in a sheet.

"What? I am not an early riser..." she said while she sat next to him.

"Sorry, is that... no matter... how's your hand?" Said seeing the band on her wrist "and what are you doing awake?"

"Fine, it doesn’t hurt..." said waving her hand to show him "and... I had a bad dream..."

"For what happened yesterday?" Bilbo nodded.

"What would have happened if that door couldn’t stand those blows? I should listen when you said to left the first time... I’m sorry..." 

Thorin looked at her and put his hand on her head "Yes, you should listen... but if you and Frerin hadn’t been so curious, that animal would wander around here and even could have hurt someone... so it wasn’t so bad..."

Bilbo looked at Thorin and with a smile thanked him, leaned on him with his head down and said "I got really scared... that never had happened to me before… to stay frozen... thanks for carry me..." Thorin couldn’t help but smile. Although Bilbo tried to hide Thorin could see she was blushing.

"You should make a diet, you are heavy..." Bilbo turned away from him once, she had completely red face, a clear mixture of shame and anger, her expressions was changing constantly and her punches hurt a little.

Thorin turned slightly, taking both hands of Bilbo and approached her "I'm kidding..."

Bilbo was released from his grasp and turned her face in annoyance "Since when you make jokes..."

Thorin looked at her for a moment, then brought his hand to her face, took her chin and made her look him "That also scared me a lot... but not because of the uncertainty of what was on the other side of the door, but because you were there... and the idea that you could get hurt scared me..." Bilbo looked at him with surprise. Thorin approached his face and placed his forehead against hers, he looks into her eyes and smiled, causing that she blushes "I finally found you... I don’t want to lose..."

Bilbo was speechless ' Eh!? And what was that? A confession? Cannot be? Or yes? ' So many thoughts began to invade her mind.

Thorin having no answer, and seeing the red and confused Bilbo’s face turned away from her and she lowers her head "Bil-"

"I don’t want to lose you either... not again ... n-d-you have no idea how painful it was..." her voice was breaking, she was crying? "I-I don’t, I don’t want to pass for that again..."

Thorin made Bilbo lifted her face he was right she was crying "Bilbo..." and gently cupped her face in his hands and with his thumbs began to clean up the trail of tears "Bilbo, please... don’t cry..." but the tears wouldn’t stop, Bilbo didn’t even saw him. Thorin sigh, she looked beautiful even crying but he really wanted to stop those tears so he slightly up the face of Bilbo and kissed her lips causing Bilbo stopped instantly "Bilbo?" but Bilbo’s was redder than before.

"What-what are you doing!?" Bilbo covered her mouth with both hands "you don’t... I don’t..." Bilbo's head was a whirlwind of thoughts and didn’t know what to say.

"You don’t stop I didn’t know what to do and... I thought something like that will work..."

"Ah!? Something like that... you're a child of primary!? You cannot kiss people of nowhere" she said that but inside she was like ' Thorin kiss me? Thorin kiss me! I can’t believe it my first kiss was with Thorin... but... 'Bilbo calmed down and looked at Thorin "You can’t do that, that was my first kiss... and to be honest I always thought someone only have to kiss that 'special person'... you can’t kiss anyone for such a silly reason... but I guess you're not of those who keep that sort of thing..."

"I must admit it wasn’t my first kiss... but I believe in that special person..." Bilbo looked at him "I kiss you, but it wasn’t just to stop your tears..." Thorin stroked slightly face Bilbo "Bilbo, I been looking for you a long time... then I couldn’t recognize my feelings towards you until it was too late... I fall in love with you..." Bilbo put her hands to her mouth "to have this opportunity to become known, to be with you... Bilbo..." Thorin took one of her hands that was covering her mouth "I fell in love with you again..." the tears started falling again "Bilbo?"

"I…"

"You don’t have to answer, I just wanted you to know it... I-" but he was going to say was silent for Bilbo's hand.

"It's my turn..." she said with a smile "Thorin, at that time... in our farewell... my last words for you... were 'I love you' but I wasn’t able to tell you that in time..." the tears kept falling.

Thorin takes off the Bilbo's hand that was covering his mouth "Bilbo..." but Bilbo cover his mouth again this time with both hands.

"When I saw you again, I thought I could be happy only with be with you, with be your friend... but my feelings have not changed... I still love you..."

Thorin took Bilbo's hands and kiss them, then he approached her slowly *sniff * that noise made him smile, Bilbo was completely red and her nose moved like a rabbit’s one. Thorin raised his hands and took the face of Bilbo, showed her the sweetest smile he could and kiss her forehead "I love you" Bilbo pulled back a little, she look him and embrace, Thorin returned the hug, Bilbo took advantage the proximity to whisper to him 'I love you' to his ear, still holding each other "Bilbo… do you want to go out with me?" Bilbo repeatedly nodded and laughed as she hugged him a little stronger.


	12. Couples

It had been a while since that visit to the villa, over three years and many things had taken place during that time one of them is that Oin and Dori had been dating without anyone knowledge. And no one would have known if Oin hadn’t chosen Dori’s birthday to ask her to marry, it was a great surprise, but it was also another reason to celebrate the day as Dori accept and now they have three years of marriage, with a beautiful child of eighteen months, called Boromir.

 

Elrond and Balin also had married, Elrond had proposed going out and try seeing how well they got along and that ended up working better than anyone could have thought, they went out and Elrond proposed to her after a few months, of course Dwalin wasn’t happy with the idea but after a talk with his sister he finished accepting. Elrond and Balin been married for two and a half years and are the proud parents of twin toddlers Elladan and Elrohir of 1 year.

 

Everyone finally discovered why Bilbo came so often with Thranduil is that he was interested in Bard and he was asking for help to Bilbo, but because the bad attitude of Thranduil anything Bilbo suggested worked so Bilbo asked for help to her brother's future wife and she had the idea to take some drastic measures of lied to Thranduil saying him that Bard planned go out with a guy she'd met in the cafeteria and that this was his last chance; while they tricked Bard to come out with Thranduil on a date, both came out but things weren’t going very well because of the attitude of Thranduil and that made everything so complicated, but just before Bard left him alone Thranduil was sincere and he said what he felt and how he regretted the way he has behaved with her, Bard after hearing that she sat down again, she knew him since childhood and knew how he felt about her, she was waiting for that confession patiently. Both began to go out and the attitude of Thranduil changed dramatically except when there were Billy or Thorin, they at first go out without the knowledge of Billy, but then after a while they told him all, he made a melodrama but he accept / threatened saying "Listen, if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you" in the end the things went well, both carry a little more than two years together and they have a little of just six months, Legolas was the name Thranduil gives him.

 

...

 

Bifur had a big fight, were the finals of Box’s championship and Bifur was sure she would win, something that happened so incredible was already the eleventh round, she lacked the air any of her fights had taken so long, her opponent was in the floor without the possibility of getting up before the count over " … 8, 9, 10... and the winner and still champion is Bifur..." all shouted euphoric; her opponent got up after a moment, walked to her corner, her eyes reflected anger, when Bifur saw that her opponent had risen she approached her to shake hands and congratulate for the big fight, but the unthinkable happened, her opponent pulled a scissors from her backpack with which she stabbed Bifur. Security intervened and the girl was expulsed from the championship and her gym, thanks to the warning of one of the guys of the opposing team Bifur had managed to stop the hand of the girl, not enough to not hurt her but the sufficient for the wound wasn’t lethal. After that Bifur was hospitalized, her brothers went to see her every day, her friends were going to visit her each time they have free, but there was someone besides her brothers who came to see her often, Gloin would visit her almost daily; it all started after they were left alone in the room and is that despite being friends they had never been alone during that time they ended up discovering that they had many things in common and since then Gloin spent hours in Bifur’s room talking to she; after she was discharged Gloin asked her to go out, they had many dates that indeed didn’t see like that because the places they visit; but if the two are having fun don’t matter the place or activity; Gloin fell in love with Bifur hopelessly and after getting the approval from Bofur they married, and now they have been together for a year and a little surprise on the way.

 

Billy after a long time and so many dates he finally had the courage to ask Dis to marry him, even he went and asked for her hand to her parents and siblings; the wedding was a grand ceremony in the village of Billy's family where everyone had fun. This wedding was four months ago but it seems that the couple is still in their honeymoon.

 

Thorin and Bilbo on the other hand were a case. After that confession in the villa they were caught by Frerin who didn’t hesitate to tell to the others. Someone said that bad habits are difficult to eradicate and it’s true because when Frerin told to the others that Thorin had confessed his love to Bilbo the money began to go hand in hand, they had wagered to see how long would take that they finish together and the winners were Balin and Bard because they said less than one week.

"You couldn’t wait a week... I had won" Dis said 'upset' while Billy approached to them and stood in their midst.

"I'm not against but stay away from her at least one meter when I am present, ok..."

"Billy..." Bard and Dis said at the same time.

"What!? is my little sister... is normal that I don’t want a man near her..."

 

 

…

 

After three years of that Thorin proposed to Bilbo and it was more or less like this:

 

The Christmas festivities were coming, Thorin and Bilbo had agreed in meet in one of the favorite bookstores of her which would close and they were selling in low costs their merchandise and Bilbo wanted to buy all she could, but that meant she wouldn’t be able to carry all those books herself and her brother were out of town for work so she called Thorin.

And there was Thorin as handsome as ever, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. For reasons unknown for Bilbo, Thorin was letting grow his hair, isn't that she disliked it but the long hair made him look older — still letting your hair grow?

"Why does it bother you?"

"You look handsome, but older..."

"How old?"

"35 or 40... but look at the positive side, you are going to be handsome at that age..." Bilbo smiled as she said it but that doesn’t remove the surprise on Thorin’s face so Bilbo change of subject "that remain me… what do you have there?" Thorin had been hiding something when he came.

"A gift…"

"For me?" Thorin nodded "Really? Let me see!"

"Is supposed to be for Christmas... you have to wait"

"It’s one week left..." Bilbo said as it was too long for her to wait "...isn’t a book, is too little..."

"Hey, don’t try to guess"

"Oh come on, please..." she said with a soft voice.

"Bilbo..." he said approaching her and gave her a kiss on the lips "wait for Christmas" and with anything more he went toward the library. Bilbo remains static for a few seconds and then went after him.

 

Bilbo once there seemed like a little boy in a candy store, took all the books she could carry, put them in some boxes and returned for more.

"Bilbo, you're not overreacting?"

Bilbo looked at Thorin and said "Relax, I have enough money to pay them"

"I don’t mean that, I mean how we will take them with us" at that time Bilbo realized that the amount was too much for two people. Then she took out her phone and began to text.

"Ready, I’ll be back..."

"She likes to read..." said a little surprised the guy who was on the cash register, Thorin saw him and all he can do was nod.

Fifteen minutes later Bilbo was paying and had five boxes full of books in front of them "and what are we going to do with these books, eh?"

"Relax, I told you from the beginning that I wanted to accompany me, not to be my mule..." and then Bilbo's cell phone rang.

"He arrive!" Bilbo go out for a moment and returned with a man at least 50 years, was her dad, Thorin only meet him one time on the Dis and Billy’s wedding.

"Are those?" said the man, pointing the boxes of books and Bilbo nodded. Then other two men began to take the boxes "don’t you think you overdid a bit?" Bilbo thought for a few seconds, then she shook her head and smiled.

"I bought all I wanted..."

"I'm glad... I see that you’re with Thorin…"

"Ah? Ah! Aye..." she said extending her hand to him and Thorin took her hand when Bilbo spoke again "you two only see each other one time, no?"

"Aye, during the wedding…" Thorin shook his hand and then a noise was heard, Bilbo went to check and all clearly can heard as claimed something two the men who carry the boxes before.

"Was a big surprise when Bilbo present you as her boyfriend during her brother’s wedding… You look like a good boy…" Thorin nodded while saying 'Thanks, sir' then the man smiled at him and said "boy just tell why you wanted her as your wife, that will make it easier..."

"Sir?"

"Your proposition you are planning to do it soon, no?" Thorin didn’t know what to say "boy I've been married for 30 years and I’m the father of three... I like you and is more than obvious that my daughter loves you, so don’t screw it up..."

Then Bilbo returned, she saw her father smiled at Thorin so couldn’t avoid to ask "Is something wrong?" Her father refused and said goodbye wishing luck to Thorin "Luck? With what?"

"With nothing... and now what do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

Thorin planned to say her in the Christmas party but after what Bilbo's father said he changed his mind so he decided to take her to the conservatory she loved. When they were there Bilbo said "In this place is always spring and flowers they have are always so beautiful" she approached to each flower.

"Bilbo..." she turned to him "here..." he gives the little gift box that he was hiding before "you can see it..."

"Really?" she said taking it from his hands, she tore the envelope, it was a small dark blue box. She opened it and inside it was a gold ring with roses recorded in "Thorin, this is..." she look at him and he was kneeling in front of her, looking at her and smiling "Thorin ..."

"Bilbo..." he said taking her hands "do you can give me the honor of being your partner, to be there with you to see each of your smiles, clean each of your tears, share each of your sorrows and joys... You'd give me the great gift of accept to be my wife?" and at the end he kiss her hands, she was stunned and couldn’t help to smiling, she pouncing on Thorin saying yes repeatedly.

"Thorin..." she whispered in his ear, then she kissed him and stepped away a little for say "I love you... and be your wife would be a dream that come true…"

 

When Billy listened about the news that Thorin had proposed marriage to Bilbo, he made a melodrama in which he began to say that couldn’t be possible to have lost his sisters with men like him and Thranduil. But upon finishing his melodrama he looked at all the others and told them with a big smile "PAY!!!" and the money started coming into his hands and Elrond's, who had been successful too, as even Elrond and Thranduil were acquiring the bad habit of gambling.

 

 

…

 

Everyone can see that Dwalin was crazy for Ori, he show it every time they were together; and make to Dwalin admit it and ask Ori to go out was an ordeal and except for Dori and Oin they are the couple who have been dating longer. And it’s evident that Ori wanted their relationship became more serious because in the last months whenever Dwalin invited her on a date she went out with great enthusiasm hoping he finally ask her marriage but that didn’t passed so the poor girl returned crestfallen. So her sister Nori feels he was taking too long, so she convinced their friends to lend a hand and they were there to talk with Ori.

"Ori, Ori..." Nori came over and hugged her little sister who was painting.

"Tell me, Nori..." she said without looking at her because she was very focused on her painting.

"We have visits... you'll finish soon?"

"..."

"Ori!"

"Eh? Ah? Sorry, sorry... I planned to take a break so..." Ori turned around and looked around, they were all her friends "something happens?"

"Yes, something happens... I'm sick of see you let down because that bald..."

"Nori... I still believe that we should let him go at his own speed, my brother is a little slow for these things..."

"Balin... a 'little' is reasonable... his relationship with my sister is already of three years, at least he can ask her for marriage, no? Even Thorin airhead did it... so that shows that isn’t so difficult..."

"Don’t call Thorin an airhead..."

"Bilbo... admit it even you surprised when Thorin asked you marriage..." Bilbo was about to answer but what she said was true, was a big surprise when he asked marriage "You see... now You'll listen to me..." Nori said looking at Ori which was smiling at him —Why are you smiling?

"You're not the only one who has been thinking about it... actually... when each of them..." she pointed to her friends "began to engaged and married I was very happy about it, because I understood that their partners always have been so direct and that it was normal... but when Thorin who is like Dwalin in this kind of thing asked marriage to Bilbo... I felt jealous 'why he can?', was what I thought... even come to think that Dwalin perhaps not love me enough to engage seriously with me..."

"Ori, dear, that's not-" Balin tried to speak but Ori interrupted her.

"Relax Balin... I know he loves me and I will wait, no matter how long takes him... I'll wait, so I’ll thank you that you don’t try to intervene..." said looking at her sister.

"But…"

"I really love him and I've made my decision... and I hope you respect it ..." Nori wasn’t very happy but nodded.

 

 

*Some days later*

 

It had become a habit to eat at the Dori’s restaurant on Saturdays so all were present. Dwalin had been inviting Ori to the best restaurants in the last month with the intention of proposing her marriage but when the time came he cowered and didn’t do it.

And after listened to Bifur, he saw that Ori wasn’t very happy about that so he would do it today, but first he has to talk with someone. He asked to Thorin accompany him.

"What's happening to you? It is strange that you want to talk too suddenly...  "

"I want to ask you something, so answer honestly..."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Marriage proposal…"

"Dwalin, you're my best friend and I love you... but you're not my type and I'm already with Bilbo..."

"THORIN!!!"

"Relax, it was just a joke"

"when you do jokes?"

"Sorry... now, could you explain me what exactly you mean..."

"How do you propose to Bilbo?"

"You want me to tell you that?"

"No, I want you to tell me how you did... during the last month I’ve tried to ask Ori, but I get frozen at the last second... I don’t know what to do... so as my best friend, help me!"

"..."

"And well?"

"I don’t know what to say... before I ask Bilbo, I just thought that I wanted to care for her, be with her, to see her face every morning when I wake up..." then Dwalin interrupted.

"Ok, ok I don’t want to hear that... my sister was right you become a sap when it comes to Bilbo"

"Dwalin, you haven’t seen yourself around Ori... believe me you're not one to talk... Dwalin, the only advice I can give you is 'Think why do you want to propose marriage to her' when you have answer, you'll see that it's much easier" said Thorin and retired.

"Why I want to propose marriage?"

 

After several minutes Dwalin got into the restaurant, walked directly to where Ori was sat, took her chair and turned to him, surprising everyone, he take a deep breath, knelt before her and taking her hand said "you are the person that give strength... you are these who I want to protect... you're the one that I want next to me as my wife..." and pulled out the ring.

"You finally say it..." Ori said crying.

"Take you so long, gorilla" Nori said killing the moment.

"Shut up, Nori!" the person who sent her to remain silent wasn’t Dwalin it was Ori, who taking the ring and placing it on her finger she replied "And you're whom I love to have as my husband..." and hug Dwalin.


	13. A Little Accident

When Billy and Dis married, their parents became very good friends. At first it was really good, but Thorin had to take care of everything in the company, because their parents came up with the bright idea of going on holiday with Bilbo’s parents and throughout the week didn’t have the opportunity to go out with her, he could barely call her at night. But what really worried him was that now that he had time Bilbo was a little strange, whenever Thorin invited her she had something to do. At first he thought she was angry with him but when he called her she always answered normally and he could even said that she was happy when he called her, Dis told him it was best to ask her what is happening but decided it was best to leave her be and then she would come and explain everything, but that didn’t remove the uncertainty of his head.

 

After his girlfriend reject again one of his invitations, Thorin decided to go and lunch with Dwalin, everything was well, until he saw Bilbo passed smiling at the Bofur’s arm. Both sat in one of the tables at the outside of the restaurant where they were, Bofur was the best friend of Frerin and his own friend for many years so was irrational to be jealous of him but couldn't help. After all that pair has been friend right from the start. Thorin stood up and before he began to walk toward them Dwalin stopped him taking his arm saying "Thorin think well what are you going to do... many things aren’t as it seems" Thorin looked at him and released his grip.

"I don’t know what you're talking about... I just going to say hello..." and kept going up outside where his girlfriend and his friend were sitting, laughing as always. It was normal, Bofur saying some silly comments and Bilbo laughing about it, but then Bilbo look at Bofur "Well, you didn’t invite me only to tell me jokes... come on, say it"

Bofur sigh, took her hand and said "since we met, we've gotten along... and since we came back I found that I never stopped to think about you ... I know it sounds strange but I like you and I want you to go out with me… if you want..." Thorin couldn’t move when he hear that.

Bilbo smiled and said "Aw… Bofur that was..." but she stopped when they realized who was near to them. Bofur released her hands up of Bilbo smile saying "Thorin?... I" but was interrupted.

"So this is the reason why you rejected all my invitations ..." Bilbo tried to talk but Thorin didn’t leave her. Then he looks at Bofur "I thought you were my friend..." his gaze was cold.

Bofur surprised said "Thorin, you're my friend ... this isn’t what you think..." but Thorin didn’t hear him and takes the collar of Bofur’s shirt and hit him as hard as he could in his face, knocking Bofur against a table. Bilbo was surprised she had never seen Thorin like that. Luckily Dwalin had gone behind him and stopped him before he returned to hit the poor Bofur.

Bofur had blood in the corner of his mouth, a cut on his cheek and temple near his eye, caused by the hit against the table nothing serious but enough for Bilbo to worry and approached apologetically and asking if he was okay, he nodded and said it was nothing. Bilbo didn’t know what to say, she was angry but at the same time she understood that Thorin bothered by what he had heard but that doesn’t justify what he had done.

Bilbo helped Bofur to get up, she looks at Thorin but said nothing so her words were only aimed at Bofur "Bofur, let me heal those wounds..." Bofur looks stunned and he wasn’t the only Thorin and Dwalin were also stunned by the reaction of Bilbo.

Then Bofur speak "Bilbo, I'm fine really... don’t you think you should..." but he was interrupted by a cold stare from Bilbo, he didn’t make more comments and only let his little friend help him. Thorin tried to stop her but she ignored him, leaving behind a very annoyed Thorin.

 

 

...

 

Bilbo took Bofur to Dori’s restaurant as Oin was there "don’t worry his wounds aren’t serious..." Oin said "but we have to get some points on the cut on his temple..." Bilbo was apologizing for what happened and Bofur kept telling her it was nothing.

Bombur listened that her brother was wounded and went to see him and ask him what had happened, of course he didn’t said what had really happened but that didn’t remove his sister doubt telling him that he was a useless when fighting was the topic and ask to Bifur and Dwalin for some classes. When Nori and Ori arrive they made a scandal to see the gauzes with blood and then Bofur after that Oin was giving him points.

 

Bilbo said goodbye to everyone with the excuse that she had a dinner at Billy, Bofur try to stop her telling that he would accompany but Bilbo reject indicating that she’ll take a taxi so he didn’t have to worry about it. Bilbo left the restaurant, she wasn’t annoyed for jealousy of Thorin, but it hurt her that for a moment he doubted of she. Bilbo wanted to be alone for a moment so she doesn’t take a taxi as she said and walked, but on her way something caught her attention.

 

 

Dwalin and Thorin came to Dori’s restaurant, there were all trying to figure out what had happened to Bofur, while he tried to convince them that it was an accident. Thorin wanted to talk with him to clear the things now that he had a cool head but when he approached, Bofur received a call that made him stand his face showed concern. What made everyone there worry too and wonder what was happening. Bofur looks at Dori and asked "Dori... how long ago Bilbo went to Billy’s?" Dori made a gesture of thinking and answered "almost two hours... Why?" Thorin who had approached them wonder what is happening. Bofur reseated himself "she was supposed to go to a dinner at Billy's house... but she hasn’t arrived and didn’t answer her cellphone..." said as he began to dial her number. All they worried. A cellphone rang again but this time was the one of Dwalin, who answered unhurried because was of his job. The only thing that the others in the restaurant heard was a big 'What?', Ori go to ask him what happened but he looks at them and said "Bofur, call to Billy and say him that we found Bilbo, she is in the police station..." everyone looked surprised and worried "don’t look me like that... and I will not answer any question, I don’t know why? or How? but she is there now call him" Bofur obeyed and then Bofur, Dwalin and Thorin go to the station in Dwalin’s car.

 

While they were in the car. Bofur wanted to arrange things so he speaks "Thorin... about this afternoon..."

But Thorin didn’t want to listen, not now "not now, Bofur" said ignoring him.

But Bofur was determined to speak "Listen Thorin... just to clarify the reason why Bilbo didn't go out with you has nothing to do with me.."

But Thorin really didn’t want to hear "Bofur, please..."

Bofur continued "you'll listen after all you hit me at least I have the right to speak..." Thorin continued ignoring him. Bofur sigh and said "she was busy writing a novel for a contest... because that she hasn’t go out with you and don’t think that she told my or something like that, I knew it because pure coincidence. She didn’t want anyone to know, because she said that she can lose... and what you heard today..." saw the trouble face of Thorin but continued "It was a confession... but not for Bilbo... I asked her to help me... what you heard was one of my ideas, I planned to confess to Nori tonight..." Bofur was silent a moment but talk again "Thorin, you are my friend like Bilbo, even she is like my sister..." Bofur didn’t receive a reply so he keep in silent. Dwalin just sighed looking at his best friend discussed with him mentally and Bofur in the rearview mirror with his head down. Thorin didn’t know what to say Dwalin was right and that only made him angrier with himself.

 

When they reached the police station they met Billy who was coming, when they enter there was an angry man trying to beat three men who were handcuffed. Dwalin looked around for the officer who called him as soon as he found him. He indicated to the others and Bilbo was front to him, beside her was a girl, both were sitting in front of the officer who called Dwalin and when he saw Dwalin said something to Bilbo, who turned immediately. Bilbo got up, Billy ran and hugged her tightly as he wondered what had happened; Bilbo was wearing a jacket that was really big for her and could guess that belonged to the officer.

 

Dwalin wonder what had happened and the officer showed him the pictures of three  subjects who they had been following and were the three who they saw when they enter to the station "your friend is very intelligent Captain... she noticed that these three idiots were following this lady..." pointed to the girl who was sitting next to Bilbo "called and we arrived before they could do anything... although we must admit that nothing happened, thanks to her..." he pointed to Bilbo "when we arrived she was arguing with those guys..." Billy sigh relieved that nothing bad had happened to his little sister, but to hear that she was in trouble again couldn’t avoid to scold her. Bilbo took off the jacket she was wearing, she had her blouse torn, Billy asked what had happened while he take off his jacket and put it on she, then the official explained that one of the subjects had a knife, Billy paled before the possibility that she was hurt, but Bilbo gave a smile showing him that was fine and he hugged her again. Thorin approached, Bilbo stared at him for a moment, Thorin doubted whether or not approach her, but she made a tiny gesture with her hand to indicate that he could approach, then he embrace her in the most protective way he could as he said "thank goodness you're okay..." Bilbo pulled back a little and took the face of Thorin with her hands, but that caused the jacket sleeve slide showing the band in her hand

"Bilbo, your hand!?" Billy said. One of those men had hurt her but luckily it wasn’t a serious wound.

 

 

…

 

After that Bilbo went to Billy's house, while Dwalin carried back to Thorin and Bofur at Dori’s restaurant to inform to the others what had happened. The next morning Thorin went to the house of his sister to see Bilbo.

"Good morning, brother" Dis said to receive him, Thorin gave her a little bow "tell me Thorin, you did something…" Thorin looks her for a moment, torn between tell her or not what he had done the day before, but instead of telling preferred to ask her the reason of her question. Dis then told him that Bilbo had been a little strange for breakfast, but he knew that his sister had realized that they had fought "Billy isn’t here so you can go up to her room. Luck, brother" her smile was there 'I know everything' and that smile really bothered him.

 

Thorin went to the room of Bilbo, caused him a little grace that she had her own room in both house in Billy’s and Bard’s, but that wasn’t what was amused, but it was the fact that who had requested that room hadn’t been her brothers but the couples of her brothers. But it was no wonder Bilbo was loved by everyone who knew her, it was like a gift. Once he got to the room of Bilbo, Thorin knocked on the door and inside he heard a faint 'pass'. Thorin opened the door, finding Bilbo lying with her laptop in her lap "Thorin?" Thorin went in, taking a chair to sit beside the bed of Bilbo, as she watched each of his movements.

"How are you?" he said after being in silent for a moment. Bilbo didn’t answer, Thorin bowed his head and continued "I came to see how you were doing and to apologize for yesterday... Bofur explain me... sorry... it's just that you and he have been friends since forever, and for one second the possibility of losing you, mowed me... I'm sorry"

Bilbo remained the silent, but this time she stroked the cheek of Thorin for make him see her. When Thorin looked at her, she smiled at him which caused his face relaxed, he loved her smile "this will cost you more than simple words..." Bilbo said, smiling.

Thorin took the hand with which she had stroked his cheek before and placed a kiss on her "Whatever you want... but you could answer me the question I made you before..."

Bilbo looked at him a few seconds and then showing his her hand, she said "it hurts, I cannot write so my progress is very slow. And because to the pain pills, I’m so sleepy..." Thorin couldn't help smiling, he knew that Bilbo hated taking pills and see her childishly act caused that all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and never get away from her again.

 

Bilbo leave her laptop beside her and then made a gesture to Thorin for him to sit beside her, he did it. It was strange but words between them weren’t necessary at certain times, Thorin knew at that moment Bilbo wanted him close, he wanted to hold her and kiss her until she fell asleep, she said that have him around soothed her and let her sleep. Moments like that were the definition of perfection for Thorin, moments that he can have Bilbo in his arms, in which only they mattered. Thorin settled so that their faces remain at the same level, he was facing Bilbo looked to her eyes, Thorin couldn’t help but smile while Bilbo played with his hair "still letting it grow, when are you planning to cut it..." she said while she was playing with it

"Don’t worry I’m planning to cut it, but not yet..." he said as he took the waist of Bilbo and stole one, two, all the kisses he could. Bilbo was flushed and smiling at the actions of Thorin, but a wince on her face made Thorin stop "it hurt?" Bilbo didn’t want that Thorin worried about it but her hand was really starting to hurt a lot, so she nodded when he asked. Thorin stood up and after giving her a kiss on the forehead went to find Dis, who was taking some coffee in the kitchen and couldn’t help laughing at the mess that was the hair of Thorin, smile that disappeared after he tell her about Bilbo.

Dis call Oin who arrived soon, after examining the hand of Bilbo, he said "listen, the cut was in the back of her hand where there are a lot of veins, nerves and tendons what makes a wound somewhat serious. But don’t worry Bilbo will be fine but you have to ensure that she doesn’t use that hand at least for one month..."

Dis nodded but replied "the parents of Bilbo are out of town, like Bard... so in Bilbo's house no one is aware of it"

Oin and Thorin looked at her with intrigue, while the latter asked "what is the problem? You and Billy can take care of her, no?"

Dis looked at her brother and said "I have a conference within two days out of town and Billy has a photo shoot abroad..." was a serious problem Who will take care of Bilbo?. Bilbo was more than capable of taking care of herself, but knowing her she would concentrate so much on her write and she'll forget to take the medicine or eating at the right times and she’ll try to use her hand even with the warning, so it was necessary for someone to look after her.

 

They began to assess the possibilities. Dis began "Dwalin is a careful man but doesn’t go home and Frerin... What about Balin?" but Bilbo refused and said "Balin has twins, cannot cause her more problems..." all sighed, she was right "What about you, Oin? Who better than a doctor to care for her..." Oin looked at them and said "delighted you receive, but I work almost all day like Dori, there would be nobody to care for her at home and knowing her if she is in the restaurant she’ll want to help..." but then Oin had an idea "What about Nori and Ori? They care for Boromir..." Dis smiled "It's a great idea ..." she said. But Bilbo refused saying "Ori will travel tomorrow to her competition, do you remember? And Nori is concentrated with her first case..." Oin face did have remembered "she's right. From tomorrow until Ori back Gloin will take care of Boromir..." Dis look at Thorin for a few seconds and said "Why don’t you take care of her, Thorin?" her brother looked a few seconds and she continued "you two have an engagement, no? And right now you don’t have to be on the company all day... I would tell Bifur and Gloin but those two are in the clouds since they knew that Bifur was pregnant and now with Boromir, I don’t think they can, Bombur spends all day in the restaurant so..." Bilbo and Thorin looked to each other. The idea of having her at home, being alone with her was like a dream come true for Thorin and a nightmare too, he has been holding for a long time and have her at home wasn’t a good idea. But before he could say no "she's right..." Bilbo said "but if you want, I can tell to Bofur to take care of me..." she said with a smile. After what happened yesterday he wanted Bilbo and Bofur away from each other for a while "you think that Billy will accept this?..." but Dis said with a winning smile "Don’t worry about Billy... well... is determined, early morning you have to come and take Bilbo, understood?" Thorin nodded.


	14. First Day

It was Friday morning and Thorin couldn’t sleep well because he kept thinking that for three days Bilbo would be under his care, along with his parents who knows where and Frerin in the house of one of his girlfriends they would totally alone these days. But he thought it wouldn’t be so bad they would sleep in separate rooms, he would be busy with work and she with the novel she was writing they’ll see each other only during meals that Thorin had already resigned to the idea of having to ask Dori that send them.

 

Getting up was torture by sleep deprivation. Arriving at the home of his sister, the surprise was that Billy had already left "and Billy?" He said following his sister.

"Apparently the photo shoot change the hour, he had to advance his flight he left an hour ago" Dis said taking him to the living room "you know the drama he made when he know that Bilbo would stay with you... and breakfast?" she said motioning for him to sit.

"I already eat..." he said sitting.

"Listen Thorin, are just three days... she told me you fought with her before her accident, try to keep things in peace... you will marry soon and I buy a dress that I look divine, not ruin it..." Dis said with a glance to her brother "Oh! Good Morning…"

Thorin turned encountering Bilbo newly raised and wearing a shirt twice her size, a smile formed on his face as he saw her, she saw him approached her and didn’t looked at him demonstrating that she was still upset about the incident with Bofur "sorry..." he said stretching his hand to take her good hand, he lifted up to his face and kissed her "really, I'm sorry" Bilbo smiled and stretched her arms motioning Thorin that she wanted a hug, he was a complete idiot but he was her idiot and she really loved him to be angry with him for too long, also Bofur call her at night to say he had explained everything and how miserable Thorin looked when he did. Thorin smiled slightly stooping to lift her to hold her, spreading slightly to put their foreheads against each other was an automatic movement for both. Dis smiled she loved seeing her brother so happy and when she imagine the reaction of her husband if he saw them at that time made her smile even more.

"Okay, pair of lovebirds, Bilbo breakfast and Thorin go for my bags and Bilbo’s, while I prepare the rest..."

Thorin nodded and went to Bilbo's room while the two women stayed in the kitchen.

"I hope you two have some fun during the weekend..." Dis said with a mischievous smile "Oh, come on! The two have been hoping to be a moment alone, no?" Bilbo doubt to the question "Bilbo, the sexual tension between you two is more than evident-"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Bilbo said covering her face.

"I only say what I see... you're not going to tell me you don’t feel frustrated?"

"Frustrated?"

"Sexually speaking"

"DIS!, How can you say that so lightly?"

"What? the first time I did it with Billy was after three months of dating him... there is nothing wrong, after all you are going to get married... and believe me when I say that if your bodies are compatible you will want to advance the wedding..."

"That was the reason you advanced yours?"

Bilbo saw the more impish smile she had ever seen on the face of this Dis and said quietly "your brother has always been a lion in bed..."

Bilbo's face turned the color of a tomato "those kinds of things are the things that you don’t want to know of your brothers! God!" she said covering her face.

"If I told you what we do..."

"Dis shut up! please! I don’t wanna know!"

Dis laughed the strongest way she could "calm down, Billy would kill me if I told you what we do at night in our room... although we do it in the morning and we have done it in the living room, here in the kitchen..." then stopped when she saw the face of horror that had Bilbo and couldn’t help laughing again.

"I talk too much, no?" Bilbo nodded covering her face with both hands. And she couldn’t help but laughing at the reaction of her little sister.

 

Once Thorin took the bags of both girls, he back to the kitchen finding his sister laughing and completely red Bilbo "Can I join your conversation?"

"No" both said in unison. Surprising Thorin.

"Girl things" Dis said winking. While Bilbo told him that it was best don’t ask.

 

After leaving Dis at the airport, Thorin took Bilbo to his home and accommodated her in the guest room "I have a meeting in a couple of hours so you have to lunch alone..." saying this Thorin could notice the discomfort in the face of Bilbo, something she hated was eating alone and he knew it but could do nothing about it, the meeting was important "I promise that is the only time this weekend that you'll have to eat alone" he said with a smile. Bilbo nodded she didn’t like the idea but Thorin had a job and right now she was no more than a nuisance.

 

The room was quite nice and had a beautiful garden view. Thorin had told her that that room had a beautiful view of the sunset, which she is now looking forward.

Bilbo accommodate all her things so that she has easy access to everything she wanted, she take her computer and put it on the bed; she knew it wasn’t good to write lying down but it was how her ideas arose. She planned to start but her mind was blank, she hated to admit it but for the first time she was standing, her novels have always had great battle scenes so she always got good reviews but the problem is that the contest was a romance novel and one of clauses is that there must be at least one intimate scene (sex) because of the public for which it was addressed (women 18 and older), the problem is that Bilbo has never intimate with anyone so had no idea what it felt like, so far has escaped with romantic scenes but all attempts to write scenes have ended flat without the slightest emotion.

She had thought to ask Dis to get an idea but had finished covering her ears when her mind came the image of her brother, so she sought help from Balin but the result was the same "just have intimacy with Thorin..." Dis said. It is true that she used her personal experiences but the idea of getting to something else with Thorin than a couple of kisses to her mind went round and her face felt so hot.

Bilbo got up from the bed and started thinking _'at some point he and I will be together_...' that made her face felt hot ' _might I can think about how I want it_...' that thought made her feel ashamed.

*Toc *Toc "Bilbo, Can I come in?"

She hesitated to answer because of her thoughts, she wasn’t prepared to see the face of Thorin "o-of course"

Thorin opened the door "Bilbo I have... something happens to you? Your face is all red..." Bilbo swore softly ' _Why is so notable when she blushed?_ ' "Bilbo?"

"It's nothing, I was just remembering something" said with a nervous smile "What was that you were going to tell me?"

"I have to go, within an hour got your lunch..."

"You asked for lunch?"

"You know the kitchen and I are not compatible; and you can’t cook" he said raising an eyebrow.

Bilbo sigh, had no arguments against that.

"What?" Thorin said, Bilbo hadn’t stopped looking at him since he entered the room.

Bilbo smiled and said "you look good, are you sure you're going to an office meeting?" Thorin was wearing a black suit adjusted to his body and his hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

Thorin smiled, took Bilbo wrist to bring her to him, lightly brushed his lips and couldn’t help smiling, Bilbo always closed her eyes when he kissed her "see you in the afternoon, be sure to eat properly and don’t forget your medicine..."

"You're my fiance or my mother?"

"See you later" said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Bilbo accompany Thorin to the door where he gave one last kiss before leaving. What most hated eating alone was also staying alone in such a large house. So she took one of the novellas that Nori had lent her and went to the dining room to get something sweet, had become customary to eat something sweet while reading. Upon arriving she found a note on the refrigerator door _'All the sweets are yours except the cereals (they are Frerin’s) avoid eating too much. Thorin_ '. She couldn’t help but smile. She take a pudding after all soon she’ll have lunch and didn’t want to ruin her appetite. She sat on one of the seats of the bar and began to read.

After an hour the pudding had been left half-eaten in the bar while Bilbo never took the view of the novel with completely red cheeks and ears. Because of the concentration she almost fell from the seat when the bell rang. Then she realized what she had read, this novel was so specific that she feel embarrassed when she remember it.

She leave aside the novel while having lunch.

 

The meeting had taken more than he planned that when Thorin return was time for dinner, thought to get Bilbo would claim taking him into account how much she hates being alone but when he go to see her, he found her sitting on her bed with many books aside and one in hand.

"Hello" Thorin said and Bilbo surprised.

She looked at him for a few seconds before reacting "a-ah, h-hello" said with a nervous smile and blushing slightly.

"So it was an interesting reading?" he said approaching her. Bilbo was red.

"A-are a short novels Nori lend me, I planned to use them to help me with a scene where I'm blocked..." she said smiling slightly while he sat beside her.

"Blocked? You?"

"What? It’s something normal..."

"And about what is the scene where you’re stalled?" Thorin said taking one of the books. Which she take from him before he could even read the title.

"Nothing special..." she smiled "how was the meeting?"

Thorin looked at her for a few seconds "nothing special..." he said smiling and Bilbo laughed "dinner?"

"Eh?" Bilbo was surprised at the question. Just lunch, no? Then her stomach growled indicating that it was time for dinner.

"Haven’t you noticed the time, right? You want to go out to dinner?" Bilbo refused "ask something then?"

"Chinese Food!"

"Sounds good"

"I’ll ask the food while you change your clothes" Thorin nodded to the proposal.

 

 

Bilbo asked the favorite dishes of both before the food arrived Thorin had bathed, going to the kitchen with his hair loose and wet, with a towel around his neck. Bilbo couldn’t help biting her lower lip, she couldn’t help was so rare to see Thorin in shorts and shirt, and his hair down; It was a great view.

"What?"

"I like your sleepwear, it has a carefree and sexy touch" said biting her lower lip. Thorin approached her taking her by the waist closer to him and kissed her, but turned away like trying to avoid doing something else. Dis was right there was sexual tension between them.

"Go to take a bath while I prepare everything here and wait for food" Thorin said with a smile but avoiding the gaze of Bilbo. She nodded and went to take a bath.

 

The food came while Bilbo finished bathing, so when she go down Thorin was waiting in the dining room. Thorin lift his face when he hear the chair move, choking with a snack. Bilbo came to help him "are you okay?"

"Well..." said clearing his throat "It just I didn’t know you were sleeping... like that" said pointing at her. Bilbo wore a big shirt for her and short shorts.

Bilbo couldn’t help laughing "I sleep like this in the summer... it's cooler"

Thorin cleared his throat and said "you should thoroughly dry your hair..."

"Look who say it..." she said, sitting in the seat opposite to him.

The rest of the dinner they spent talking about trivial things.

 

At the end there were only the fortune cookies to finish this fun evening.

 

"About what are the novels Nori gave you?" Thorin asked taking one of the cookies.

"Why so curious?" Bilbo said taking the other.

"You looked really focused..."

"When read? Always…"

"And ashamed" Bilbo stop for a few moments.

"The s-scene... with which I am having trouble is about the protagonists... intimating… that is the topic in Nori’s novels..."

"Are you reading erotic novels?"

"Shh... Don’t say it!"

"You know the drama that Billy would do if he knew?"

"He doesn’t have to know it" Bilbo said with innocent face "is not my fault... unlike others..." she said looking at Thorin "I’ve never been with other person... and it is almost a requirement for the contest..." she sighed "now that I think... I've always wanted to ask you something..."

"Sure, whatever you want"

"Since you touched the issue... when was your first time and how many women have gone through your room?" Bilbo said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"One second you were blushing to be reading adult novels and now you ask that?"

"I've always wanted to ask you but didn’t know how to broach the subject..."

Thorin felt as if he had dug his own grave "Bilbo that's... you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"When I was a teenager... I was a lot like Frerin..."

"You had more than one girlfriend at a time?"

"No! But... in that time I just went out with girls to hang out... I had no serious relationship before you..."

"You were a playboy"

"Not exactly... I told to the girl that I didn’t want anything serious from the beginning I just-"

"I can’t believe it...  – Bilbo said ducking her head. Thorin thought she was upset until she lifted her face ' _was she laughing_?' I never thought that you... Thorin Oakenshield the man with that serious appearance and personality, would be a playboy in the past..."

"It was not playboy... aren’t you upset?"

"No, I find it very funny... I can’t even imagine it... I need to see pictures of your youth" Bilbo said laughing "but you didn’t answered my questions"

Thorin sigh "my first time was at 17..."

"Are you serious?"

Thorin nodded "and women..." Thorin frowned and counting with his fingers. It was past 15 when Bilbo cleared her throat "just kidding... I just went out with three girls, one in high school and two in college... happy?"

"Actually... no. Knowing that there were others before me is... annoying" the last word said quietly "but I ask so..."

"You never went out with anyone?"

"I dated guys, I had acquaintances but never more than that..."

"You were dating?" Thorin said in a serious tone.

Bilbo smiled "a guy I met in college, we went for two or three months... he was a kind, gentle and handsome boy..." Thorin couldn’t hide his annoyance. Bilbo smiled and said — just kidding, I didn’t have time to date anyone I started working just out of high school

"Revenge?"

"No… just a little"

The rest of the night was spent talking about that subject, provoking laughter and some discomfort until Bilbo yawn.

"Time to sleep" Bilbo nodded. Thorin took care to clean all while Bilbo watched from the dining room.

 

They went to the rooms and when they arrived at Bilbo, she turned around to see to Thorin smiling and putting her finger to her lips, indicating that she wanted a goodnight kiss. Thorin bent down and touch her lips but before he go away Bilbo put her arms around his neck pulling him toward her to have another kiss, one with a little more of... passion. Getting a good response from Thorin.


	15. Second Day

She felt the warm morning light on her face, she had forgotten to close the curtains the night before and was now rising with the start of the day. She covered her face with the blanket, she hadn’t sleep the night before ' _Stupid, Thorin_ ' thought Bilbo.

 

 

*Last night*

 

Thorin and Bilbo were kissing at the door of her room, they had kissed before like that, as when Bilbo returned from a long trip and Thorin would pick her up at the airport but not with that desire of to be together. At that moment Bilbo felt Thorin’s hands slip from her shoulders to her waist pulling her closer to him. Bilbo instead took her hands from Thorin's shoulders to his head and pulled him to avoid breaking the kiss.

But then Thorin’s phone rang. They separated with their breaths a little agitated, looked to each other for a few seconds, Thorin took his cell phone to check who was calling, sigh and take Bilbo by her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"See you tomorrow" said with a slight smile answering the call and going to his room.

Bilbo stared at him for a few seconds before entering to her room. She leaned against the door and dropped to the floor "Dis was right!" she said picking up her knees and burying her face in them.

Much of the night she spent thinking about what Dis had said and what she felt when she was kissing with Thorin, that kiss was different from the previous ones. She felt that if that call had not interrupted them at that time she would be awake but for another reason. She covers her face with her hands at the thought. She remembered what she had felt and thought she could use that for her novel, and at the same time be distracted a little.

 

Meanwhile Thorin was discussing the final details of a project that was about to begin. When the call ended, Thorin support (crashed) his head against the wall and threw the longest sigh of his life.

"What the hell I was thinking..." after saying that he remembered what had happened.

He recalled Bilbo's smile, her childish gesture asking for a kiss, the softness of her lips, they were warm, her tongue licking his lips. He closed his eyes tightly to remember what happened after that, he recalled the warmth of the inside of her mouth, the faint sounds escaping while they kissed. The next thing he remembered was having her waist between his hands and the warmth he felt when he brought her body to his, feeling her delicate hands in his hair, asking for more closeness. And the face she had when they separated her mouth slightly open, her watery eyes, her agitated breathing that he can feel clearly by having her breasts against his chest.

"I can’t believe it... but I need a cold shower..." he said rubbing one of his hands in his face in an attempt to calm down.

 

 

The next morning Thorin frowned when he feel the sunlight on his face, it was still early, but even if he wanted he couldn’t go back to sleep. He wear the first shirt he found and went to the kitchen to get some water, surprised to find Bilbo in one of the dining chairs with a cup of what he supposed was tea and a book.

"Good morning" he said calling her attention.

Bilbo without turning her attention of the book said "good morning, in case you're wondering I not use my hurt hand to prepare my tea?" Bilbo stared at him for a few seconds and cover her mouth to keep from laughing "what happened to your hair?" she said laughing. Thorin sigh. He had seen his hair in the mirror of his room and it was a total mess but he thought that when Bilbo woke he would have already combed.

"Last night, I take a shower and forget to dry it"

"You, forgot to dry your hair? Thorin, you have more products for your hair care than Dis and I together..."

"Don’t exaggerate"

"Sorry, but you rarely neglect your hair... what were you thinking that you forgot that?" Thorin was silent for a few seconds thinking ' _I've been thinking about you and what happened at your door..._ '

"The call last night was to agree the final details of an important project..."

Bilbo looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Well, now tell me Why you took a shower if you'd just take a bath?"

Thorin said nothing and instead try to change the subject "What about you?" Bilbo looked at him with intrigue "What are you doing up so early? barely pass the 7 a.m."

Bilbo was silent and thought ' _last night I couldn’t sleep for that kiss... and I spent the night writing my novel..._ ' Bilbo sighed and said "I used to get up early when I toke care of the cafeteria, when Legolas was born..." ' _LIE_ ' she always had to use more than one alarm to get up on time "and tell me what are we going to do today?" Bilbo change the topic and Thorin was grateful for it.

"What do you mean?"

"We aren’t going to spend a Saturday at home, are we?"

"And what you have in mind?"

"You've been complaining because we haven’t had dates in the recent weeks, well let’s go on a date..."

Thorin smiled, he liked the idea "Well, let's start with breakfast. What do you say?" Bilbo smiled, she nodded and went to get ready to leave.

 

Then Thorin received a call on his way to his room.

"Hey Dis, how's your trip?"

<<  Hello, brother... fine thanks, what about you? What about your night? >>

"Dis..."

<< What? I just want to know if you managed to advance... >>

"Dis... nothing happened last night"

<< What!? Are you impotent? >>

"Dis!"

<< Sorry... but I can’t explain how it might be to be with the woman of your life under the same roof, you two alone and haven’t done anything... let me tell you Bilbo is the ideal of many and anyone would reached the next base with her... you two are engaged, you will marry in a few months, there is nothing wrong with advance the wedding night... >>

"Dis, please..."

<<  I'm just telling the truth ... >>

"You think I don’t know!" Thorin said with a sigh "You think I don’t want! It's just..."

<<  Still being afraid of hurting her... >>

<< Thorin, you two have been dating for more than three years... I've never met a couple more in love that you... Bilbo loves you and let me tell you if you continue like this you would make her feel insecure about herself, you still have time, I will return on Sunday afternoon try to face that fool fear yours... >> \- some noises were heard - <<  I must go, bye bye >>

"Bye…"

 

They went to a cafe for breakfast, then the cinema to watch a comedy movie that Bilbo wanted to see for quite a while. They had lunch at Dori’s restaurant. They walked in the streets full of people window shopping, eating all kinds of sweets they found and talking trivial topics.

 

At nightfall they returned to home "pizza?" Bilbo said.

"You ate all sorts of goodies..."

"So I don’t want anything sweet... I want pizza"

"How can you eat so much?"

"I love food..." Bilbo said with a smile and a shrug.

"Ok"

 

 

After twenty minutes, both were waiting for the pizza with clothes more comfortable. When Bilbo went to the living room, she approached quietly and hugged Thorin who was watching an action movie.

When Thorin feel the arms of Bilbo he smiled and turned to her. Bilbo came to his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. Smiling she kiss his lips. Every second the desire to deepen the kiss grew in both. Bilbo became more and more forward, to the point where she fell into the lap of Thorin. They both laughed at what happened, Bilbo loved Thorin's smile, so couldn’t help but kiss him but the doorbell rang.

"The pizza arrived..." Thorin said placing his forehead against Bilbo’s.

"Mhm..." Bilbo sighed and stood up.

Thorin went to receive the pizza, while Bilbo prepared everything in the room so they can keep 'watching the film’.

 

 

After the pizza, Thorin was lying on the couch with his head in the lap of Bilbo, as she watched a movie they had found while they ate.

He couldn’t help seeing the constantly changing of expressions of Bilbo. She had always been so expressive. When the film finish Bilbo look at Thorin, who smiled at her in a sweet way "What?"

"You're beautiful..." he said causing Bilbo to blush. Even after all this time she hadn’t been able to get used to the directness which he could become.

"Thorin... about last night..." Thorin got up giving his back to her.

"I am sorry"

"Why?"

"Why? Because I said I would wait until you graduated"

"Thorin, you said that we would get married when I graduated... you didn’t say anything about our first time..."

Thorin turned to facing her, who approached to him "Bilbo... are you sure?"

"You love me?"

"More than anything in this world..."

"I love you and trust you... I-I want to be with you... but if you don’t want-" before she could finish the sentence, she was lying on the couch and Thorin over her.

"Bilbo, I love you, I want you... you don’t know how much it is costing me to control myself right now... but I'll ask again, are you sure about this?" Bilbo smiled and put her arms around his neck drawing him to her and giving him a little kiss, licking his lips at the end "if something bothers you, just tell me and I'll stop..." Bilbo nodded but before he could kiss her she stopped him putting her finger on his lips.

"Can we go to the b-bed? H-here is a little uncomfortable..." Thorin smiled and picked her up, surprising her "Thorin!" went straight to his room.

Once they reached the room, Thorin placed her gently on the bed and before he could get up Bilbo drew him to her. He was over her, leaning on his hands and knees "Bilbo..." said in a growl approaching her, leaning on his forearms, placed a small kiss on her lips, smiled and plopped down beside her.

 

Bilbo looked at him, she knew he had done that to avoid hurting her with his weight, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t do it instead. Bilbo placed over Thorin with her knees on either side of his hip, Thorin got up when he feel Bilbo, getting she sat over his lap.

 

 

"Bilbo..." he said in a whisper, hugging her waist. She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, he let her take the rhythm of the kiss, and that was making him crazy, her kiss was too slow and delicate, and at that time he needed something more. So Thorin change the rhythm to one more possessive and full of desire, Bilbo couldn’t help but gasp at that kiss. Thorin kiss the corner of her mouth, slowly down her neck leaving wet kisses on his way when he reach to the shoulder that peeked through that shirt he couldn’t help but leaving a small bite there.

Bilbo had her hands on his shirt, pulling it while he kissed her neck. Before she had wanted to see Thorin shirtless but she can’t compared to the desire she felt at that moment.

 

Thorin licked and kissed the place between her neck and shoulder, his hands that were in Bilbo's legs had risen slowly and now were on her hip. At the moment she felt his hands Thorin entering under her shirt and how are he roamed from her hip to her back. Bilbo couldn’t prevent a sound of surprise out of his mouth "Bilbo?" Thorin said stopping and raising his eyes to meet hers "You want me to stop?" She denied.

"I-I was surprised... is j-just my... my body isn’t... it's not a big deal..." Thorin looked at her for a few seconds ' _Dis was right, Bilbo felt insecure_...'

He smiled and with his hands still under her shirt he hug her, still looking at her "Bilbo, you're beautiful... there's even mornings when I doubt whether it is reality or just a dream you've forgiven me and we’re together..." Bilbo looked at him, placing her forehead against Thorin’s and smiled.

She cupped his face and kissed him when the kiss ended. She raised her arms still insecure about her body and he took off her shirt, leaving her alone with the little shorts and bra, she looked away, she was ashamed, it was the first time he looked her like that, even on the beach she always wore a shirt.

 

He looked at her, her body wasn’t that of a model to which all considered perfect but was well defined waist, her skin was milky white and had freckles on her breasts and hips that gave her a sexy touch. She tried to cover herself with her arms, he hadn’t said anything ' _and if he don’t like her?_ ' she thought, but then she felt the hands of Thorin in her forcing her to remove her arms "you're perfect..." he said hugging her with the same fool face that she had caught him watching her before. Bilbo couldn’t keep tears sprout from her eyes, Thorin cupped her face in his hands and kiss "want to continue?" she nodded.

Bilbo took the neck of Thorin’s T-shirt "i-isn’t fair that only I..." she said, blushing until her ears.

 

Thorin smiled and taking her by the waist, turned the papers standing beside the bed in front of her. Bilbo’s breath and pulse accelerated by the movement, then Thorin took off his shirt revealing his working torso, Bilbo couldn’t help blushing that was the first time she saw him shirtless, because like her whenever they went to the beach or pool he always walked with a shirt.

His pecs and abs were well defined, like the muscles of his arms "Oh..." she said, but when she saw the face of Thorin she covered her mouth immediately and turned red as a tomato.

"I assume you like what you see..." Thorin said approaching her. Bilbo felt her face burn and even more after that comment.

"Oh, shut up... you could avoid making such comments... I really... I'm ashamed..."

"Bilbo, what we are about to do is-"

"I know, I know... not-not say it..."

Thorin nodded and kissed her on the forehead, temple, cheek, near the ear which made her feel that her body shuddered and let out a low moan, when Thorin listen her he continued his trail of kisses faster, kiss her neck, her shoulders, stood for a moment in her collarbone before continuing on her chest, she shivered when she felt his beard there, whilst he enjoying the mild vanilla scent given off by her body, he continued on his way down her stomach until the edge of her short, where he stopped. Bilbo smiled for him to continue.

Within seconds they were both in nothing but underwear. Their breathing increasingly agitated, the most loaded of desire kisses, her skin burned every place he had touched or kissed her, every passing second he wanted more contact, to be closer to her, wished their bodies became one. Every moan that came from her mouth encouraged the next touch or movement.

Thorin began to kiss her, their tongues seemed to be synchronized every move made the desire to grow and blinded them, as they kissed the hands of Thorin fell to her hip and slowly he took off the underwear that separated them, then made the same with the only impediment that was the fine fabric in the body of Bilbo. Once they were both naked, Thorin broke the damp and passionate kiss, even her ears were red, her breath was more agitated than his and she had some tears on the edge of her beautiful eyes, her chest rising and falling agitated. He approached to her and while he kissed her he say "I love you... you have no idea how much I've dreamed about this moment... hold you in my arms... you're mine and I’m yours... I love you, Bilbo... you don’t know how much I look forward to the day we say yes on the altar..." Bilbo smiled and took Thorin's face to kiss him, it was a short kiss. Thorin broke away and took something from one of the drawers of his bedside table.

"What is that?"

"Lubricant... I don’t want to hurt you in any way..."

"Why do you have that?" Bilbo said with a raised eyebrow.

"A Frerin’s gift..." Bilbo couldn’t help laughing, she knew that Frerin always was looking for a way to annoy Thorin. Her laughter was interrupted when she felt the hand of Thorin and the cold liquid.

"Thorin" she said in a groan. Thorin approached to her and started kiss her whilst he put one of his fingers "Ah!"

"You have to relax…"

"How!?" she said in a gasp. And then he began to whisper what much he loved her and how beautiful she was. Them he introduced a second finger, he wait that she will get used and began to move them "Hah! That- is… that f-feel strange... nhg"

"I promise you soon will feel good..." he said kissing her. When he thought it was the right time, he use more lubricant, pulled his fingers and kissed her as he entered her slowly she was tight, hot, wet and he couldn’t stand the desire to move but he must do it slowly and gently, it was her first time and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her but the moans of Bilbo weren’t helping him.

"Thorin... nhg… hah..."

"Damn it..." Thorin said when Bilbo moved her hips tighten his member "Bilbo" he said in a growl. Her moans, feeling her nails dig into his shoulders and her warm breath. Thorin started moving as gently and slowly as possible while he kissed her neck, her shoulders, her chest and savored every part of the beautiful body that was under him.


	16. The End

His eyes felt heavy, his body relaxed, he had not slept so well for a long time, and the dream he had had was so realistic that he could even feel the scent of vanilla that shed Bilbo's body. He tried to move but his right arm felt heavy, opened his eyes and there was right in front of him, those honey-colored hair he had dreamed of? 'It was not a dream!' Was what his mind screamed, Bilbo was really his the night before and not only that at that very moment she was sleeping in his arms, he could feel her light breath against his chest, his body fit perfect Against his. He could not help but smile as he realized that Bilbo's hand was on his chest holding his shirt. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and returned to sleep, he had not the slightest intention of interrupting that moment.

 

She felt a weight on his waist, but instead of being uncomfortable it was relaxing and gave her a sense of security. When she opened her eyes, she realized the arms around her, and when she looked up, she realized that Thorin was still sleeping. Just remembering his words, his caresses and his face was enough to cause her to feel her face warm and her lips drawn a smile. She let go of his embrace and before Thorin could wake up at all, Bella kissed her lips, her forehead, her cheeks and returned to those lips that kept showing how much she loved and wanted the night before.

 

Opening his eyes completely, Bilbo was leaning on his chest "Good morning..." she said with a smile.

"Good morning" he said, cradling her face and kissing her again "you know your brother is going to kill me as soon as he finds out, right?"

"Do you regret it?"

"Bilbo... it was the best night of my life, but-"

"But?"

"I wish it had been different-"

"Different?" Bilbo said, siting up.

"Don’t get me wrong, but I wish we were married... that would have been the right thing"

"Right?" Bilbo said laughing "Thorin, you worry too much, you know? Look at the bright side of this. I no longer feel insecure about my body and you lost that silly fear of hurting me..."

"How? Dis!" Bilbo nodded.

"She cares about you, even though she's not the only one"

"Balin?" Bilbo nodded again, causing Thorin to cover his face and let out a big sigh "I can’t believe those two told you about that" Bilbo shrugged.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Will we stay in bed or go somewhere?"

Thorin seized her and said "let's stay at home until it's time to pick up Dis…"

 

Dis returned at lunchtime, joining Thorin and Bilbo who had gone to pick her up. While they were having lunch, Dis realized that the idiot of his brother had made peace with Bilbo, but there was something in their looks and the way they talked that made her take the first opportunity alone with Thorin.

"You did it?" Dis said, causing his poor brother to almost choke on food "Oh my God! you did it!" Dis said with a smile that could not fit in the face "and I believe that you were impotent... good job!"

"Dis, please" Thorin said without looking up in a snarl, but Dis just smiled more as she realized how red his brother's ears were.

"What do you think Billy says after hearing that you took advantage of his little sister?" horror was reflected in Thorin's face. It was not that he was afraid of them, but he did not like the idea of his future brother-in-law beating him "I will say nothing" he did not say anything, but the taunts were endless.

 

Bofur managed to declare himself to Nori successfully, although he received some blows since Nori was never very feminine and did not know how to react to something like that, had received confessions before but Bofur was different. The 'revenge' mocks on Dwalin's part did not wait, but everything went well. Six months later they celebrated the long-awaited graduation of Bilbo and Ori, both as the best of their respective specialties.

 

Preparations for the wedding of Thorin and Bilbo began a week after the graduation of the latter. Three months after all the uproar and stress that a wedding brings, at least when you have a demanding sister like Dis and Thranduil the Lord Perfection associated with organizing it, they were all in a beautiful church, surrounded by white and yellow roses, Bilbo's choice , Waiting for the bride.

Thorin stood at the altar looking at his watch every five minutes "Thorin. Remember that because of your insistence is that we are here but it is 10 minutes to arrive so calm or the wedding will be delayed because the boyfriend is unconscious" said Dwalin, godfather of weddings, who was starting to be disturbed by the uneasiness that was his best friend.

"Dwalin is right ... calm down, brother" Frerin said, winking at one of the guests sitting on Bilbo's side.

"I know, I know... it's just that... and if something happens"

"Bard and Dis are with her so calm down or you will faint as soon as you see her..." said Balin approaching them.

"That would be very funny" Frerin and Nori said at the same time as Bofur tried to avoid laughing.

 

The wedding had no problem, Bilbo arrived on time and Thorin did not faint to see her, instead allowed Ori to capture an absolutely unique image, Thorin had a silly smile and some tears streaming from his eyes as Bilbo approached the altar and her father gave her to him.

"Are you crying?" Bilbo said in a low voice.

Thorin nodded and said "you look beautiful"

"Don’t make me cry, do you know how long they took to make-up me? I don’t want to ruin it... but thanks... and you, you cut your hair? Why?"

"Because here my new life begins..." he said kissing his knuckles.

"You look very sexy" said closer to him.

The wedding was full of tears not only from Thorin but from Dis, Billy, Bilbo's father and Thorin's mother, Ori was in charge of recording the wedding but had to change with Bofur when her sobs began to hear in the video. The reception was made in the villa of the family of Bilbo and was full of false melodramas, laughter and more tears.

It was the beginning of their life together and they would enjoy every second of it.


End file.
